Need You Now
by Lola Potter Weasley
Summary: Harry finalmente percebeu que Ginny existia. Mas será que não está um pouco tarde? – Presente para a minha linda Autora. Feliz aniversário, Lys Weasley!
1. Olhos

**Need You Now**

**Capítulo Um – Olhos**

**POV Harry**

Lá estava eu, de novo, sem concentração nenhuma no dever, só... olhando. Estava sentado em uma das poltronas, observando. Tudo bem, todos podem pensar que _observar_ é um verbo inocente, mas não quando se observa uma pessoa com outras intenções, ainda mais se essa pessoa tiver um relacionamento com alguma outra pessoa.

Tudo bem, isso é muito confuso. Mas quem disse que eu entendo alguma coisa? Só... aconteceu. Assim como tudo mais nesse mundo. _Inocentemente._

Ugh, por que ela tem que estar ali, rindo de um jeito tão sedutor? Quer dizer, parece que ela faz de propósito. Como se soubesse exatamente pelo quê eu estava passando.

Mas isso é meio impossível, nem eu entendo pelo quê estou passando, como Ginny vai saber?

É, isso mesmo. _Ela _é a Ginny Weasley, irmã menor de todos os outros Weasleys. Credo, Harry, que safadeza. Tenho certeza de que se eu ao menos respirar ao lado dela, Ron vem pra cima, como se eu tivesse lhe dado um tapa. _Pelo menos eles não podem ler pensamentos, eu realmente estaria numa situação horrorosa._

E mais uma vez meus pensamentos vão parar nela. O que aconteceu, afinal? Desde que voltamos para Hogwarts nesse _feliz _sexto ano não posso ficar sozinho com meus pensamentos, pois sempre tem a garota de cabelos ruivos que me atrapalha. É uma conspiração, certo? Uma brincadeira?

_Claro que não. _Os hormônios estão à flor da pele, não pode ser um jogo. É... Amor? Mas, pelo amor de Mérlin, nunca tive uma conversa sensata com Ginny por mais de alguns minutos!

Pode ser apenas atração temporária... É, pode ser isso. Quer dizer, estou passando por uma fase difícil, não é? Afinal, Sirius morreu e tem todo esse papo esquisito com Dumbledore e o fim com a Cho.

_Cho Chang. _Ela _sim _foi uma atração temporária. Para desviar seus sentimentos pela pessoa de cabelos ruivos, atrasá-los mais um pouco.

Ah, ótimo. Agora sim eu estou bem, justo quando resolvo entender meus sentimentos. Ginny está com outro. É, isso aí. E ele é ninguém mais ninguém menos que Dean Thomas, o cara grandão que divide o dormitório comigo, Ron, Seamus e Neville. _Perfeito._

- Harry?

E lá vem ela para me resgatar do buraco que eu cavei em volta de mim mesmo, Hermione.

- Hermione – falei, indicando a poltrona ao meu lado, na qual ela se sentou.

- Está tudo bem?

- _Parece _que está tudo bem?

- Ui, que péssimo humor! – exclamou Hermione, fazendo uma careta e eu suspirei.

- Desculpe, eu me sinto péssimo.

- Algo haver com o que aconteceu, hum, você sabe, ano passado? – perguntou, desconfortável. Hermione foi a pessoa que sofreu comigo durante as férias de verão, ela era a que mais sentia falta de Sirius depois de mim. Bom, pelo menos demonstrava.

Balancei a cabeça, pensando seriamente em contar a Hermione o que tinha acontecido, mas mudei de ideia. Só que ela descobriu antes...

- É a Ginny não é?

Lancei um olhar alarmado para ela, que riu.

- Eu sempre soube. Você a trata com carinho desde que me lembro, um dia isso iria acontecer, Harry – falou ela, pondo a mão em meu braço.

- Aconteceu tarde demais – murmurei, amargamente.

- É, mas a culpa é sua, não é?

- Você está tentando me animar? Acho que não está indo pelo caminho certo – falei, irritado.

Hermione fechou os olhos e inspirou lentamente antes de abri-los novamente.

- Você quer parar de explodir comigo toda vez que tento falar contigo?

- Desculpe – pedi, sinceramente, encostando a cabeça na poltrona – Estou meio estranho depois do que aconteceu.

- É, eu sei – suspirou ela, dando um sorrisinho – Você amadureceu emocionalmente.

- Isso é bom, não é? – perguntei, erguendo as sobrancelhas e ela balançou a cabeça cheia de cachos.

- É ótimo.

- Uma notícia boa.

- Você quer saber de mais uma? Ginny falou de você ontem, quando passei no dormitório dela... – comentou Hermione, como se estivesse falando do tempo.

Alguma coisa, lá no fundo, rugiu, vencedor.

- Ela... Você... Está falando sério? – perguntei, com os olhos brilhando.

Mione riu. _Claro, _ela _gosta _de rir de mim, é seu passatempo predileto, quando não está ocupada se gabando se sua sabedoria.

- Estou, sim. E não foi nada mal para alguém que ela dizia ter esquecido – completou ela e eu prendi a respiração, esperando ouvir mais, mas Hermione ficou quieta, com um sorrisinho maroto nos lábios. Sério, _dá onde _ela tirou toda essa marotagem?

- E?

- E que é confidencial, foi uma reunião de garotas.

Bufei, cruzando os braços.

- Odeio essas reuniões, vocês se juntam para falar de nós, garotos, pelas costas e ainda nos deixam curiosos!

- Na verdade, só falamos de você.

Encarei-a nos olhos, erguendo uma sobrancelha e ela corou, desviando-os.

- E talvez do Ron – completou e eu sorri. – Não se atreva a dizer uma palavra para ele! Ou eu irei falar de sua queda do precipício por Ginny.

Quê? Espere aí, Hermione está me ameaçando?

- Trato feito – estendi a mão e apertei a dela, ambos mais aliviados. – Ei, você não tinha aquela ronda da monitoria hoje?

Ela olhou para o relógio e arregalou os olhos.

- Mérlin! Até amanhã, Harry.

Mione saiu correndo pelo buraco do retrato e eu suspirei, levantando-me e pegando meu livro de Herbologia - no qual eu estava tentando fazer o dever antes de Ginny invadir minha mente com sua sedução.

Rumei para o dormitório masculino, olhando rapidamente para o outro canto da sala, onde ela estava com Dean. Meu coração acelerou e uma sensação engraçada no estômago tomou conta, ela estava olhando para mim.

Tentando não parecer um idiota, sorri. Ginny sorriu de volta e, se eu não estivesse com a mão na maçaneta da porta, teria desabado. Abri a porta do dormitório e entrei, sentindo-me, de repente, muito melhor. As palavras de Hermione ecoaram em sua cabeça:

_Ginny falou de você ontem e não foi nada mal._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá, queridos! Essa fanfic é para a _minha_ linda Lys Weasley, parabéns! I love you so much! Bem, eu espero que gostem dela, eu realmente amo escrever Harry&Ginny. Reviews são bem-vindas, tá? (: Aceito ideias! :D**

**Esse capítulo é pequeno, mas os próximos eu prometo que serão maiores!**

**Lola xx**


	2. Sentimentos

**Need You Now**

**Capítulo Dois – Sentimentos**

**POV Harry**

O dia seguinte foi relativamente normal... Quem eu quero enganar? Não prestei atenção em nenhuma aula e adivinhem em quem eu estava pensando? É, Ginny Weasley!

Aquele sorriso estonteante que ela me lançara... De uma coisa tinha certeza: Ginny era a garota mais bonita que já havia conhecido. Ainda fazia minhas pernas tremerem... Pombas! Nenhuma garota antes causara isso em mim.

- Aí está você! – exclamou alguém, atrás de mim. Eu estava tão feliz que podia ver as faíscas.

- Ah, oi Louis – cumprimentei um dos batedores do time de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Esse ano, como eu era capitão, eles vinham falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa.

- Teremos treino hoje?

Meus pensamentos dispararam para Ginny, ela também estava no time e tendo treino significava passar mais tempo com ela.

- Teremos sim, pode avisar o resto do time? Eu falo com Ron e Ginny – sorri para ele, que me olhou meio desconfiado, mas assentiu e se misturou na multidão.

Andei pelos corredores, já havia acabado a aula e eu estava procurando Ginny para lhe dizer o treino e a achei, saindo de uma aula no meio de várias pessoas, todos rindo de um jeito que me fez sentir uma leve inveja e ciúme.

- Um dia o Michael aqui vai conseguir ter coragem o suficiente para falar com a Sophie – ouvi Ginny dizer, fazendo as amigas rirem e o garoto ao seu lado corar.

- Olha quem fala! E você, quando vai terminar com aquele Dean? – perguntou o tal Michael.

- Ah, cale a boca, tudo no seu tempo.

- Ginny! – exclamei, tentando chegar nela, que parou e virou-se.

- Oi, Harry – ela sorriu e eu tive que me controlar para voltar à consciência, pois seu sorriso me deixou hipnotizado. Gin virou-se para os amigos e falou: – Encontro vocês depois.

Quando eles se afastaram, ela sorriu de volta.

- Tudo bom, então?

- Ah, sim, é... Só queria te avisar que hoje tem treino, hum, de Quidditch.

- Oh, tá legal, te vejo no campo, então?

- Claro.

Ela sorriu, deu um tapinha no meu ombro e continuou andando. E eu aqui me pergunto como ela consegue sair andando de um jeito tão sexy enquanto eu estou aqui lutando para não deixar meus joelhos cederem. Ok_, o que_ está acontecendo comigo? Pareço uma garota!

Senti alguém segurar-me pelos ombros e vi que era Hermione. Viram? Ela sempre está presente quando eu estou desabando. Literalmente.

- Está tudo bem? Você está com uma cara de quem vai cair a qualquer momento.

- E vou – murmurei, encarando-a – O que está acontecendo comigo?

Mione sorriu e me levou pelos corredores até chegarmos no Salão Principal, onde nos sentamos na mesa de Gryffindor.

- Isso, Harry, se chama amor.

- Amor? – perguntei, olhando para Ginny, sentada meio distante, agora estava junto de Dean. Aquela coisa em meu peito rugiu, furiosa. _Ele_ estava tocando nela, aquilo me causava dor, mas não dor física, e sim emocional.

- Você não se sente mais feliz quando ela sorri? Não sente que o dia fica melhor quando ela simplesmente se senta com você, ou te dá um oi? Você não tem vontade de roubá-la para si, não sente nada quando ela está com Dean?

Para cada coisa que Hermione falara, eu me sentia marcando um sinal de confirmação mental. Voltei os olhos para ela, que esperava eu lhe responder.

- Amor é uma palavra forte – suspirei, ainda não conseguindo tirar a expressão de tristeza do rosto por ver Ginny e Dean.

- Seus sentimentos também.

Ok, garotas são sempre enigmáticas assim ou é só Hermione tirando uma comigo?

- O que quer dizer?

- Quero dizer que você está sentindo algo por Ginny maior que amizade e atração.

A dura realidade que faz com que as pessoas acordem para a vida. É, o amor não é coisa fácil, não. Ginny _fazia _com que eu me sentisse melhor num dia cinza, ela tinha o sorriso mais perfeito que eu já vira. E os cabelos? Meu Deus, parecem ser tão macios e cheirosos...

E ali está Dean, acariciando-os, como se debochasse da minha cara, se gabasse do que tinha posse. Trinquei o maxilar e Ron se sentou ao meu lado.

- Acho que vou matar o Snape, quer me ajudar, Harry? – perguntou ele, com tanta raiva que parecia querer entortar o garfo que agora segurava.

- Quero, só me diz quando e onde – respondi e Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Francamente, como se vocês tivessem coragem para encostar um dedo no professor. E pior, seriam _expulsos_.

- Coragem eu tenho, estou em Gryffindor ou não? – Ron tomou um copo de suco – Mas eu gosto de estar em Hogwarts, e prefiro ficar aqui.

Quando terminamos de jantar, fomos para o campo, diretamente para o vestiário masculino e Hermione foi para a sala comunal, estudar.

- Ei, Harry – chamou Ron, enquanto colocávamos o uniforme.

- Hum?

- Hermione disse alguma coisa sobre mim, você sabe, antes de eu chegar?

Sorri, pegando minha Firebolt.

- Talvez...

- Qual é, Harry! – exclamou ele, dando um soco em meu braço, do qual eu ri.

- Não conversamos sobre você, Hermione nunca se abriria comigo nesse sentido. Quer dizer, eu conto tudo pra ela, mas ela é uma garota e você é meu melhor amigo, as chances de eu te falar são grandes. E Hermione não é burra.

Ron deu de ombros.

- Não deixou escapar nadinha?

- Só que ela e Ginny falaram de você na reunião de garotas.

Ele pegou sua vassoura, com um sorriso nos lábios e todos os outros jogadores começaram a chegar aos poucos.

Fomos para o campo, onde encontramos o resto do time (_e Ginny_) aguardando.

- Então – comecei, chegando mais perto de todos – Vamos fazer o que fazemos de melhor e treinar para ganhar de Slytherin amanhã!

Eles aprovaram, felizes e montaram na vassoura. Fiz o mesmo após soltar todas as bolas e sete jogadores subiram no ar. O vento envolvendo-me quando dava impulso, a sensação de não haver chão e a liberdade eram as melhores coisas desse esporte.

Essa era a única hora do dia que eu conseguia não pensar em Ginny. Minha concentração era tanta que eu podia avistar o pomo sem sacrifício a metros de distância.

Algum tempo depois e aquela bolinha ainda não havia aparecido, resolvi dar uma olhada no desempenho dos outros jogadores. Ron defendia e às vezes deixava passar uma bola ou outra, mas se saia muito bem. Os novos batedores estavam indo bem, tirando o fato de brincarem com o bastão às vezes...

E Ginny. Oh, meu Mérlin! Aqueles cabelos pareciam dançar enquanto ela voava com a Goles debaixo do braço. E então acertou o gol, rodou em volta de Ron e rindo, disse:

- Ei, seu pateta, vai ter que fazer melhor que isso amanhã!

- Ah, cale a boca, Ginny! – exclamou ele, irritado.

E aí avistei o pomo. Inclinei a vassoura, pegando velocidade. Estava tão concentrado na bolinha que passei tão perto de alguém - provavelmente garota - que pude sentir seus cabelos esvoaçando em mim, e então notei que eles eram ruivos...

E pronto, eu já tinha virado o rosto para trás para ver se ela estava bem.

- Harry, cuidado! – berrou Ginny, arregalando os olhos.

Quando eu virei o rosto para frente não vi muito mais do que um pedaço da arquibancada e eu colidi com ela, caindo... Caindo... Caindo...

* * *

><p>Uma forte dor no topo de minha cabeça fez com que eu me sentisse enjoado antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Senti que estava enfaixado, mas nada mais doía. Quer dizer, além da minha perna.<p>

Antes de abrir os olhos, senti que duas pessoas seguravam minhas mãos. Tentei me lembrar o que tinha acontecido, mas tudo o que consegui recordar era a arquibancada e a queda, e então, escuro.

- Será que ele vai ficar bem?

Um arrepio tomou conta de meu corpo ao perceber _de quem _era a voz, estava perto o bastante para eu saber que Ginny é quem segurava uma de minhas mãos.

- Madame Pomfrey disse que ele acordará logo.

_Hermione, _tinha que ser, com seu tom certinho. Abri os olhos, conseguindo distinguir apenas o cabelo ruivo do castanho por falta dos óculos.

- Harry! – exclamaram Hermione e Ginny, se levantando das cadeiras de plástico desconfortáveis.

Tentei me livrar da mão de uma delas para pegar meus óculos na mesinha ao lado, mas Ginny o fez e colocou os óculos em mim.

- Obrigado – agradeci, sorrindo e ela fez o mesmo.

- Amigos servem para isso.

- É, amigos – concordei, com uma pontada de decepção por não ser nada mais que amigo dela, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz por ela me considerar um. O que o amor não faz hoje em dia...

- Harry, você acordou!

Eu e Ginny saímos de nossa sedução indireta e voltei os olhos para a porta da enfermaria, onde vi Ron, sorrindo.

- Parece que sim – tentei não deixar transparecer minha vontade de matar Ron quando Ginny soltou minha mão.

- Eu _falei _que ele iria acordar logo e você ainda vai jantar... – Hermione teimou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- A culpa é minha que Harry resolve apagar na hora do jantar? Caramba, Hermione, eu tenho fome – disse ele, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

- Vocês não foram jantar? – perguntei para Ginny e Hermione, que balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

- Estávamos preocupadas com você – Ginny falou e meu coração deu um pulo quando nossos olhares se encontraram. Ela sorria, marota, de um jeito típico dela.

- E Dean?

Espere, eu perguntei mesmo isso? Argh! Por que envolver um garoto quando ela estava me dando mole indiretamente? Certo, ela _não estava, _mas mesmo assim...

- Ele não manda em mim – disse ela, de um jeito irritado, como se tivesse dito essas palavras para o próprio Dean algum tempo atrás – Pode ser que ele tenha ficado bravo, mas, francamente, eu não iria ficar com ele só porque ele quer. _Você _estava machucado, não é mesmo?

Já estava pensando em outros modos de me machucar para ganhar a atenção dela, quando Ron da um tapa em minha perna machucada. Me segurei para não gemer ou chutá-lo.

- Uma falta de sorte você ter batido, huh? – perguntou Ron, como se desconfiasse do por quê eu tinha me acidentado.

- É... Espere, desde quando eu estou aqui?

- Já foram dois dias desde o acidente – Hermione falou, baixinho.

- QUÊ? _Dois dias_? Não, você está brincando...

- É verdade, Harry – Ginny disse, suspirando – Nós estávamos ficando preocupadas.

Tentei não me iluminar quando ela disse que ficou preocupada e foquei minha atenção nos dois dias que eu havia perdido.

- Mas... Mas dois dias é muito tempo! – exclamei, buscando por socorro no rosto de uma delas.

- É, cara, mas relaxa, a única coisa que você perdeu foi dever – Ron falou, dando mais um tapa em minha perna. Eu não me controlei e chutei-o – Ei! Isso doeu!

- Minha perna agradeceria se você parasse de bater nela – resmunguei, ajeitando-me nos travesseiros.

- Desculpe.

- Ah, Sr. Potter! – exclamou Madame Pomfrey, quase sorrindo. _Quase. _– Que bom que acordou!

- Quando vou ser liberado? – perguntei, ansioso.

- Amanhã de manhã.

- _Amanhã? _– gemi quando ela me entregou um copo com uma poção.

- Sim, Sr. Potter, amanhã. Preciso saber se já está tudo bem com você, quebrou a perna em três partes, bateu a cabeça e ficou em coma por dois dias. Amanhã ainda é cedo para eu te liberar.

Bufei, olhando para o copo com nojo, era uma cor escura e nada apetitosa.

- É para tomar tudo – disse ela, com um olhar severo, como mãe quando fala com filho para tomar aqueles remédios horríveis. – E vocês, o horário de visitas _já acabou, _andem, vão.

Madame Pomfrey lançou mais um olhar para mim e se retirou para seu quartinho.

- Nós voltamos amanhã – Hermione prometeu, beijando minha bochecha e eu fiz uma careta. Ela riu e se afastou.

- Até amanhã – Ron falou, encarando-me desconfiado. Claro, aquilo seria um motivo para briga, aquele maldito beijo na bochecha...

Os dois saíram e eu me dei conta de que Ginny ainda estava ali, parada. Era a primeira vez em tempos que ficávamos sozinhos juntos.

- Eu volto amanhã – afirmou ela, envolvendo minha mão com suas quentes e macias mãos.

- Volte – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer antes de ela se aproximar e beijar minha bochecha.

- Boa noite, Harry.

- B-Boa noite, Ginny.

Ginny sorriu e saiu porta afora. Pisquei algumas vezes, sorrindo bobamente. Aquela garota um dia acaba comigo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_**Hello, hello, babies! **_**Como estão todos? Espero que gostem desse capítulo, eu achei ele fofinho *-* Muuito obrigada pelas reviews e não se esqueçam de mandar outras, ok? Respondendo:**

**Leniita W: Muito obrigada! :3 Espero que goste desse também !**

**Aneleeh: Aí está o segundo capítulo, me diz o que você acha depois, confere? :)**

**AccioBruna: Hey! E este, ficou tão bom quanto o primeiro? :D**

**Lys Weasley: Alwaaays, espero que esteja gostando! Sua opinião é super importante pra mim! *-***

**Até quinta que vem, guys!**

**Lola xx**


	3. Ciúme

**Need You Now**

**Capítulo Três – Ciúme**

**POV Harry**

Aquela ótima sensação de sair daquela prisão denominada _enfermaria _foi a única coisa que valesse a pena acordar cedo num sábado. _Sábado de Hogsmeade._

Quase saí cantarolando, mas era cedo demais e, como eu disse, um sábado. O café da manhã tinha acabado de ser liberado, então rumei para o Salão Principal.

No caminho, encontrei Hermione e Ron vindo em direção contrária. Assim que me viu, ela saiu correndo e pulou em meu pescoço.

- Ei! Cuidado! – exclamei, quase caindo no chão.

- Estávamos indo para a enfermaria... Como se sente? A cabeça ainda dói? E a perna? Ron machucou-a mais ainda? Você sente-se tonto ou algo do tipo? A Madame Pomfrey te deu mais poção? O...

- Caramba, Hermione, cale a boca, deixe o garoto respirar! – bufou Ron, revirando os olhos e em seguida sorrindo para mim. Lancei para ele um olhar de agradecimento enquanto ela se afastada, ofegando e sorrindo, ajeitando o cabelo.

- Desculpe, me empolguei.

- Vamos, estou com fome – Ron falou.

- Então somos dois – completei, sentindo a barriga roncar – Aquela _coisa _que chamam de sopa que dão para os enfermos... Pelo amor de Mérlin! Acho que faz a pessoa se sentir pior do que já está.

- Nem me fale... Será que vai ter aquele cereal? Uh, uh, e o bolo de cenoura... Hum, os elfos _sabem _como nos agradar – Ron disse e Hermione mordeu o lábio e cruzou os braços.

Francamente, aquela greve de fome que Hermione criara há dois anos atrás fora totalmente ridícula e ali estava ela, tentando não dizer nada sobre o assunto. Um sacrifício, vindo de Mione.

Entramos no Salão e nos encaminhamos para a mesa de Gryffindor. Comecei a me servir de tudo o que via pela frente até sentir alguém abraçar-me por trás.

- Harry!

Olhei para Hermione, que sorria maliciosamente e senti o cheiro floral. Virei-me para trás e ali estava uma sorridente Ginny, que se sentou ao meu lado.

- Como se sente? – perguntou ela, olhando para a mesa, escolhendo o que iria comer.

- É... Bem melhor agora, obrigado.

Senti meu coração batendo a mil, mas me controlei e sorri. Ginny olhou-me de soslaio e sorriu também.

- Hum, eu sei que é pedir demais, mas posso ir com vocês para Hogsmeade? – perguntou ela, olhando de mim para Ron, para Hermione e tudo de novo.

- Claro que sim, Gin – Hermione respondeu – Mas o Dean não vai achar ruim?

- Nós não estamos juntos, mais.

Ficamos em silêncio e controlei um grito de felicidade, comprimindo os lábios.

- Ah, eu sinto muito – falei, evitando seus olhos castanhos.

- É, eu também.

Mione segurou a mão dela, por cima da mesa e Ginny deu de ombros.

- Ele é _muito_ possessivo, não gosto de garotos assim – explicou-se ela e sorriu – Nenhum de vocês sentem muito, não gostavam dele, eu sei.

Ron, Hermione e eu trocamos um olhar maroto, concordando com o que Gin tinha dito.

- Então, eu posso ir?

- Por mim, tudo bem – respondi, piscando para ela. Quer dizer, _acho _que eu pisquei, pode ter sido uma careta também...

Ela riu levemente e olhou para o irmão. Ron bufou.

- _Tá, _mas não vai me fazer passar vergonha...

Ginny revirou os olhos, mas o ignorou.

Aquilo me lembrou da briga dos dois no dia do meu acidente, no treino de... Quidditch!

- Espere um pouco – falei, de repente – E o jogo contra Slytherin? Nós perdemos?

Eles se entreolharam e Ginny suspirou.

- Dean te substituiu – disse ela e eu ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Dean? Mas ele não é tão bom como apanhador, é?

- Thomas tem dificuldade para pegar a Goles às vezes – Ron admitiu, erguendo os ombros – Mas ele se saiu bem no jogo. Foi o único que apareceu de última hora que quisesse jogar, também.

- Ron defendeu várias bolas – Ginny falou e ele estufou o peito, sorrindo – Fizemos cinquenta pontos seguidos, acho que foi sorte. Mas Slytherin conseguiu empatar.

- Aquele jogo foi interminável – bufou Hermione, ranzinza.

- Dean demorou um tempão pra ver o pomo – Ron disse. - E então ele viu e foi uma coisa bizarra de perseguição pela bolinha até o chão. O apanhador de Slytherin tinha a vassoura mais rápida, mas Dean saiu na frente...

- Espere, o apanhador de Slytherin não era o Draco? – perguntei, franzindo a testa.

- Não, ele meio que sumiu antes do jogo – Ginny respondeu, limpando a boca num guardanapo – E Dean pegou o pomo.

- E ganhamos.

- _E acabou_, vamos logo – Hermione se levantou, num salto e eu ri. – Não é engraçado, Harry! Eu só não gosto de Quidditch e fui amaldiçoada com amigos viciados que estão num time. _Eba!_

- Amigos que gostam de você – Ginny nos defendeu.

Nós fomos para Hogsmeade conversando, colocando gorros, e as mãos dentro dos bolsos. O frio era intenso, mas eu já estava acostumado com o inverno, só não estava acostumado com a beleza de Ginny num sobretudo com gorro cobrindo um pedaço cabeça e o rosto corado... Ah, Mérlin.

- Nós não podemos ficar aqui fora, temos que entrar em algum lugar, eu vou _congelar _– Ginny falou, abraçando os braços.

- Eu concordo com Gin. Vamos, sei lá, no Três Vassouras?

Nós entramos no _pub,_ o precioso calor nos envolveu e automaticamente sorri. Achamos uma mesa e nos encaminhamos para lá.

- Olá, queridos – disse Madame Rosmerta, algum tempo depois, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. – Vão pedir agora?

- Uma cerveja amanteigada – Ron falou e eu ri. Mesmo depois de ter tomado café-da-manhã, ele anda sempre com fome.

- Só uma? – perguntou ela, encarando o resto de nós, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Quatro, então – Hermione respondeu e Rosmerta voltou para o balcão, contente.

- Espere, você e Ron não tinham que fazer uma ronda hoje, aqui em Hogsmeade? – perguntou Ginny, de repente, franzindo o cenho. Mione assentiu enquanto Ron arregalava os olhos.

- Nós vamos daqui a pouco – disse ela.

- Quê? Ah, que porcaria! Não podemos ter um dia de Hogsmeade em paz, sem ter _monitoria_? – Ron explodiu enquanto Rosmerta trazia os copos.

Quando ela saiu, Hermione virou-se para Ron, irritada.

- Monitoria é algo que exige responsabilidade, Ronald! Nós estamos no cargo porque Dumbledore nos escolheu, portanto _temos _que fazer isso e nos orgulhar. Não é qualquer um que vira monitor.

Ginny mordeu o lábio e olhou para mim, que retribui o olhar enquanto Ron bufava. Ao mesmo tempo, eu e ela tomamos um gole de cerveja amanteigada, fingindo não prestar atenção na briga dos dois.

- Dumbledore sabe que não sou que nem você!

- Talvez ele tenha te colocado nisso comigo para você aprender a ter responsabilidade, assim _como eu _– Hermione falou, dando um ponto final na conversa – Agora, beba isso logo, e vamos.

Ron buscou por ajuda em mim ou em Ginny, mas nós evitamos contato visual e bebemos nossa cerveja amanteigada. A contra gosto, ele terminou seu copo e Mione se levantou num salto.

- Até depois, Harry, Ginny – despediu-se ela, piscando para mim e saiu, com um Ron se arrastando atrás.

- Eles não me contaram dessa ronda – resmunguei e ela revirou os olhos, mas sorriu.

- É porque eles ficaram sabendo ontem. Minerva estava bem brava, acho que Ron não é tudo o que ela esperava para um monitor.

- Tem mais alguma coisa que eu não sei?

- Hum – fez ela, tamborilando os dedos na mesa. – Eu acho que Ron e Hermione estão ficando nessas rondas da monitoria.

- Ih, não sei não, hein – falei, rindo – O Ron é muito lerdo.

- Ele não é o único – Ginny falou baixinho, mas eu escutei.

- Como?

Ela abriu a boca para responder um "nada, não" – bom, eu acho – quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro e Gin trincou o maxilar.

- Dean.

- Posso falar com você? – perguntou ele, me lançando um olhar fulminador.

Ela suspirou e me lançou um olhar entediado antes de se levantar e seguir o ex-namorado para fora do bar. Com sorte, eu estava sentado de frente para a porta e podia vê-los pela janela sem parecer que estava espionando-os.

Ginny estava com os braços cruzados e os olhos espreitados, apenas escutando. Então ela começou a discutir com Dean e eu voltei os olhos para o meu copo, quase vazio, achando que ela merecia um pouco de privacidade.

Tomei um gole da bebida novamente, tentando parecer entediado e voltei os olhos para eles. Dean segurava o braço de Gin e ela se afastou, então ele segurou-a com força e disse algo, no qual ela ficou menos agressiva e ele tomou a oportunidade para abraça-la.

O gosto da cerveja ficou amargo de repente e me levantei, deixando algumas moedas na mesa. Saí porta afora, em direção ao castelo.

Eu estava irritado, como se tivesse sido traído. Aquilo era estranho, Ginny não era minha namorada. _Mas nem de Dean! _Coloquei o capuz e mergulhei as duas mãos dentro dos bolsos. O pior é que eu só tinha os visto se abraçando e a reação já fora ruim...

Senti algo bater com uma força tremenda em minhas costas, então começou a ficar gelado e percebi que era uma bola de neve.

- Ei, Potter!

Virei-me, pronto para berrar quando vi Ginny, um pouco mais longe, com um sorrisinho maroto, com as mãos em volta de outra bola de neve, pronta para atirar.

- Pensou que podia me deixar em Hogsmeade sozinha, é?

- Você não estava sozinha.

- Não considero Dean uma pessoa com quem eu iria a Hogsmeade hoje – ela falou, atirando mais uma bola, na qual eu desviei.

- É? Parecia aconchegante nos braços dele – eu disse, como se tivesse comentando sobre o tempo.

- Ok, então por que você não o pede um abraço? Ele anda bem carente... – brincou ela, ainda com aquele sorrisinho.

Abaixei-me e peguei um pouco de neve, fazendo uma bola e jogando nela, que se desviou facilmente.

- Errou, querido!

- Você está pedindo por uma guerra, Weasley! – gritei, segurando o riso do jeito maroto e típico de Ginny.

- Então fechou, eu declaro guerra, Potter!

Nós dois começamos a atirar bolas e mais bolas de neve um no outro. Quando acertei uma em cheio no ombro, comecei a rir da cara que ela fez e me desconcentrei, só voltando a Terra quando ela me atingiu com uma na cara.

Foi a vez de Ginny rir e eu corri em sua direção. Ela gritou e correu, mas eu a alcancei e abracei-a pela cintura e ambos caímos no chão, rindo.

E então ela me encarou. Estávamos bem próximos e eu podia facilmente beijá-la sem que ela conseguisse escapar, mas não me movi, apenas observei seus olhos castanhos, refletindo o céu nublado.

Rolei para o lado, sentando na neve e a ajudando a se sentar também.

- Foi divertido – comentei, meio vermelho, mas não do frio, não...

- Deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes – concordou ela e estremeceu – Mas agora, uma poltrona perto da lareira cairia bem.

- Ou comida.

- Ou dormir.

Nós rimos e nos levantamos, caminhando em seguida para o castelo, juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hey, leitores! Aí está o capítulo três, espero que esteja bom e que vocês tenham gostado :B Queria agradecer a todos que acompanham e mais ainda aos que mandam review ! Ount, seus lindos *-* Respondendo:**

**EmmerlyK: Awn, obrigada pela review *-***

**Lys Weasley: LOL O Harry é tapado e eu gosto de escrever a **_**tapadice**_** dele LOLOLOLOL Aí está a resposta para o jogo de Quidditch, que eu tinha esquecido (obrigada por lembrar!) Gostou desse capítulo? s: Love you too, honey!**

**AccioBruna: *-* Continue acompanhando, não sei no que vai dar, mas é uma longfic e as ideias vão aparecendo (:**

**Hugh Black xD: Yeeey, que bom que gostou ! Eu posto todas as quintas, quite? :D**

**Bia997: Particularmente, o Harry é um tapado, mas esse capítulo ficou fofinho *-* Eu acho, preciso de opiniões LOL**

**Aí está, bbs :3 Se vocês puderem, mandem ideias ou o que gostariam de ver nos próximos capítulos, estou precisando urgentemente!**

**Até quinta que vem!**

**Lola xx**


	4. Quase

**Need You Now**

**Capítulo Quatro – Quase**

**POV Harry**

No outro dia eu acordei de bom-humor. Quer dizer, _pra valer, _eu estava feliz de verdade e não me sentia assim há muito tempo. Porém, parecia que Ron tivera uma noite ruim.

Ontem quando voltamos do passeio, Ginny e eu fomos jantar e ficamos conversando na common room por algum tempo, até Hermione entrar, totalmente brava e subir para o dormitório e Gin foi atrás. Ron entrou logo depois e, sem dizer nada, também subiu. E quando eu cheguei no dormitório, o cortinado de sua cama estava fechado.

Então, quando acordei, Ron estava roncando, esparramado na cama, com toda a cortina no chão.

- Ei, Ron – chamei, cutucando seu braço, mas ele nem se mexeu. – RONALD!

No mesmo minuto, Ron pulou, caindo da cama e se esborrachando no chão, aos meus pés.

- Bom dia – falei, chutando seu braço de leve.

Ele enterrou o rosto no travesseiro e murmurou:

– Qual é o seu problema?

- É, uma ótima manhã de domingo – suspirei, sorrindo e fui tomar meu banho.

Já arrumados, Ron e eu descemos as escadas correndo, atrasados para o café da manhã. Vi Hermione e Ginny sentada no oposto da mesa de Gryffindor, mas não havia lugar vago ao lado delas e eu imaginei que era por causa de Ron.

Acenei para elas e Ginny acenou de volta, Hermione só deu um meio sorriso e virou o rosto.

- Ei, Ron – chamei-o enquanto nos sentávamos.

- Quê?

- O que aconteceu ontem, hum, em Hogsmeade?

Ele pareceu irritado de repente e pensei realmente que Ron poderia me dar um soco a qualquer instante.

- Hermione – foi tudo o que ele disse e começou a pegar coisas para comer.

- Ok, então não me conte.

Comemos em silêncio, o que foi estranho, Ron nunca calava a boca. Deve ter sido algo realmente bombástico, ou uma simples briga, sei lá, eu realmente não queria me estressar.

Depois do almoço, eu estava pronto para ir conversar com Ginny, ou Hermione, mas Ron me arrastou para fazermos os deveres e eu só pude acenar de novo para elas.

- Você sempre quer deixar os deveres para depois, por que mudou de ideia? – perguntei, enquanto pegávamos os livros de Transfiguração.

Ron deu de ombros.

- Não temos mais nada para fazer, não é?

- Fale por você – bufei.

Graças a ele, terminamos um dos cinco trabalhos e não fizemos os deveres, mas sim jogamos snap explosivo, xadrez bruxo e mais alguns jogos, comemos também os deliciosos doces da Honeydunkes.

Já era pôr-do-sol quando ele disse:

- Ok, já chega, estou travado. Vou jogar um pouco de Quidditch, te encontro no Salão Principal para jantar, quite?

Assenti e Ron subiu para o dormitório, levando os livros e voltando algum tempo depois, com a vassoura em mãos.

Assim que ele saiu pela porta da common room, guardei meus livros e peguei o Marauders Map.

- Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom – murmurei, apontando a varinha para o pedaço de pergaminho velho, que se mostrou um mapa nem meio segundo depois. Procurei por Ginny e a encontrei, Ginevra Weasley, sozinha, nos jardins. – Malfeito feito!

Coloquei o mapa de volta no malão e rumei para os jardins, com um pouco de pressa, devo admitir. Quando cheguei, ofegando, parei um pouco longe dela e tentei acalmar a respiração.

Ela estava sentada num dos bancos dos jardins, lendo um livro. Ginny se destacava da paisagem bela porque... Bem, porque era Ginny. Mas, além disso, seus cabelos vermelhos vibravam, parecendo zombar com a neve branca ao chão.

O gorro em sua cabeça cobria boa parte dela, mas ainda assim era possível ver seus olhos castanhos indo de um lado a outro da pagina e suas bochechas vermelhas do frio.

- Oi Ginny.

Ela ergueu os olhos e sorriu. Claro, tive que me segurar, pois seus dentes brilhavam mais que a neve.

- Oi Harry.

Gin deu um tapinha ao seu lado, no banco de madeira e eu me sentei, enquanto ela suspirava.

- Ron te liberou agora, também?

- Como assim?

- Ora, Hermione me prendeu na biblioteca o dia inteiro e eu não vi nem você ou Ron lá...

- Tem razão – falei, rindo – Nós _tentamos_ fazer os deveres, é...

- Não fizeram nada, não é? – perguntou ela, virando o corpo para ficar de frente para mim, com um sorrisinho.

- Mentira! Fizemos um dos trabalhos e... É, nada, quase.

Ginny riu, mas terminou numa careta.

- Sorte sua, eu tive que ficar quieta por horas, vendo livros e mais livros... – comentou e estremeceu, fazendo-me franzir o nariz – Eu sei!

- Nós jogamos snap explosivo e...

- Não esfregue na minha cara que você se divertiu – interrompeu-me ela, erguendo a mão e tapando minha boca.

Sorri, sentindo o cheiro floral dela e tentando não ficar com cara de bobão.

- Então, qual a desculpa que Ron te deu para se livrar da sua cara feia? – perguntou Gin, como se estivesse perguntando sobre o tempo, ajeitando-se no banco e eu ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Cara feia, é? Vamos ver quem tem cara feia aqui!

Ataquei-a. Com cócegas, claro. Ginny começou a se espernear, rir e gritar.

- Pare! Pa... Pare, Har... Harry!

- Quem tem cara feia agora? – perguntei, sem cessar o ataque, pelo contrário, aumentando-o.

- Sei... Sei lá... Você... N-Não...

Parei, por um momento, deixando que ela respirasse.

- Como?

- Você é... – começou ela, ofegando ainda, mas conseguiu dar um sorriso maroto de suspense e eu ergui as sobrancelhas, inclinando a cabeça para baixo -...lindo.

Surpreso, mal percebi que estava por cima dela, encarando seus olhos lindos, a centímetros.

- Lindo, é?

- Muito – sussurrou ela.

Sorri e aproximei-me mais, beijando-a. Na bochecha, claro. Quando me afastei, ela sorria. Sorri também e me sentei novamente.

- É, qual foi a pergunta mesmo? – perguntei, quase corado.

- Pergunta...? Ah, é. Qual a desculpa que Ron usou para se livrar de você?

- Disse que ia jogar Quidditch, por quê?

- Hermione me falou que tinha um compromisso – disse, parecendo interessada – Você não acha estranho que eles dois tenham sumido ao mesmo tempo?

- Ron não sumiu, só foi treinar...

- Qual é, Harry, pense um pouco – disse ela, batendo o livro em minha perna – Acha mesmo que Ron iria treinar, com esse frio, ao invés de comer?

Pisquei os olhos, percebendo como tudo era realmente estranho.

- E Hermione ter compromisso? Vamos, ela pode ser legal quando quer, mas também é bem chatinha quando não quer. E principalmente agora que ela e Ron andam meio estranhos.

Sorri, balançando a cabeça.

- Talvez. Mas acho que um deles iria me...

- Iria te contar? – perguntou ela, revirando os olhos – Harry, eles são tímidos demais.

- Mas você pode estar fantasiando as coisas.

- Fato. Só que eu também tenho alguns palpites indiscutíveis.

- É? Tipo quais?

- Hoje, no café da manhã, Hermione não parava de olhar para Ron. Algumas semanas atrás, quando você foi ver Dumbledore, vi os dois conversando bem juntinhos na common room.

Arregalei os olhos em sua direção e Ginny sorriu.

- Viu! Eu disse!

- Acha mesmo que eles podem estar tendo um caso às escondidas?

- Eu acho. Mas não tenho certeza.

- Ok, eu vou te ajudar – falei.

- Me ajudar com o quê?

- Passaremos a observar Ron e Hermione. Se eles fizerem algo suspeito...

- Vão fazer, observei-os por dias e dias e sempre tinha uma troca de olhares e sorrisos...

- Certo, vamos por o plano em prática. Então você será a águia e eu serei o leão, feito?

- Mas eu quero ser o leão!

- Águias são mais sábias, majestosas, lindas e elas observam tudo com mais atenção. O leão é mais lerdo e resolve qualquer problema com os dentes. Quer ser o leão, mesmo?

Ginny riu e apertou minha mão, estendida no ar.

- Feito. Mas eu não sou majestosa e nem sábia, muito menos linda.

- Para mim é – admiti, sentindo as bochechas corarem – Majestosa, sábia e _principalmente_ linda. A jogadora de Quidditch mais importante do time. A garota ruiva mais especial e perfeita.

Quando olhei-a, Gin estava com os olhos arregalados, corada.

- Não sou especial, nem perfeita.

- Já disse, _para mim_, você é.

Segurei a mão dela, deixando de lado toda a timidez, vergonha e medo. Olhei dentro dos olhos dela e suspirei:

- Desculpe, eu devo estar te assustando.

- Não, Harry – disse, chegando mais perto e deitando a cabeça em meu ombro. – Pelo contrário, você usou as palavras certas para conquistar uma garota.

- Eu conquistei, então?

- Há muito tempo.

Ginny ergueu a cabeça e passou os braços pelo meu pescoço, me abraçando.

- Desculpe ter demorado tanto – sussurrei, envolvendo sua cintura.

- Vamos nos concentrar no presente, agora, tá?

Então aproximei-me mais dela, pronto para beijá-la. A doce sensação de borboletas no estômago e tudo mais...

Podia sentir que ela estava ansiosa também. Sentia a respiração descompassada e estava quase sentindo seus lábios, quando uma mão toca meu ombro e me puxa pra longe.

Estava pronto para socar o ou a maldito (a) e me virei, fechando os punhos quando senti o sangue gelar. Era Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá, pessoinhas! Na minha modesta opinião, esse é o melhor capítulo até agora *-* O Harry deixa de lado sua **_**tapadice aguda**_** pela Gin e tudo mais... Só eu que quero matar o Ron nesse exato momento? :} Queria agradecer a todos que acompanham, novamente, e aos reviews! Gente, eles fazem meu dia! Respondendo:**

**Lys Weasley: Sua opinião é importante, você sabe, né? I love you too, A. *-* Faço de tudo para ficar como você espera que fique, espero que compense tudo.**

**Leniita W: Awn, muito obrigada!**

**Naty Weasley Potter: Harry foi/é/será tapado. É a vida LOL Olha, sua ideia foi completamente esplêndida! Tanto é que está aí *-* Muito obrigada!**

**EmmerlyK: *-* Obrigada, flor!**

**Carolfelton: Pessoas, vocês tem que aprender, é da natureza dele ser lerdo assim LOL Só estou completando o que a Diva Rowling começou.**

**Bia997: O Harry não agarrou a Gin porque ele é burro, ciclo da vida :3**

**DaikPotterDelacour: Pelo amor do milho, broto, sem pressão!**

**Hugh Black xD: A Ginny é um anjo em pessoa LOL Eu adoro aquela ruiva *-* Gostou do capítulo, hein? Hein? Hein? Sem pressão, ok? :D**

**Obrigada, mais uma vez e espero reviews! Até quinta!**

**P.S: Daik, eu não vou te mandar mais spoiler, ok? Não adianta implorar, eu sou má (6)**

**Lola xx**


	5. Surpresas

**Need You Now**

**Capítulo 5 – Surpresas**

**POV Ginny**

Aquele foi um estranho momento em que Ron ficou encarando Harry com uma expressão assassina no rosto.

- Ron – chamei, segurando seu braço.

- Não, Ginny, não se meta – rosnou ele, fechando os punhos e soltando-se de meu aperto.

- Quer parar com isso, Ronald? – o empurrei, começando a ficar irritada – Isso tem haver comigo e com Harry, sem um _você _no meio!

- Claro que tem um _eu _no meio! Sou seu irmão!

- E? Você tem sua vida e eu tenho a minha! Quando eu me casar, você não vai vir de brinde, querido! – eu exclamava, cada vez mais furiosa.

Ron virou o rosto para mim, parecendo ávido.

- Você realmente acha que pode namorar quem você quiser?

- Não acho, _eu posso! _E essa porcaria de superproteção que você usa comigo é completamente ridícula!

- É preciso, Ginny!

- Ok, então você não confia o suficiente no Harry, mas confia no Dean?

- Quem disse que eu confiava naquele babaca?

- Ei – falou Harry, parecendo acordar de um transe e se colocou no meio de nós dois. – Ron, Ginny tem livre-arbítrio e pode sim escolher com quem quer ficar. E Ginny, é, bem... Ron está completamente errado.

- Ah, vai ficar do lado dela, não é?

- Ron...

- Você é, completamente, um idiota! Ginny _é minha irmã!_

- Ronald, cale a boca, não é porque sou sua irmã que você manda em mim – tentei passar por Harry para bater em Ron, mas o outro me deteve.

- Não se meta, Ginny. Olha aqui, Potter...

- Espere, é "Potter" agora? – Harry perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Vai continuar agarrando minha irmã?

- Eu não estava agarrando Ginny – defendeu-se Harry.

- Mas estava prestes a agarrá-la! – exclamou Ron, empurrando Harry.

- Opa, você não fez isso – disse ele, fechando os punhos.

- Oh, eu fiz, por quê, doeu? – Ron, sarcástico, empurrou-o de novo e Harry lhe deu um soco e aí ambos começaram a se socar, esquecendo completamente as varinhas.

- Parem! Vocês dois! – falei, tentando separá-los, o que foi impossível – Ok, vocês pediram. _Protego!_

Harry e Ron se separam ao mesmo tempo pela magia e eu guardei a varinha, suspirando.

- Isso foi completamente ridículo – disse eu, censurando-os, com os olhos.

- Desculpe – Harry pediu, encarando o chão.

- Ron, fique sabendo, você não manda em mim, e não escolhe com quem eu vou namorar – falei, calmamente e estendi a mão para Harry – Pode vir comigo? Precisamos conversar.

Ele sorriu e segurou minha mão. Sorri também e caminhamos até o castelo.

- Você tem que saber – comecei, quando entramos no corredor, abarrotado de gente fazendo o caminho para o Salão Principal para jantar – Que agora que Ron sabe que temos... Bem, temos algo, não temos?

- Temos – respondeu ele, firmemente, apertando uma vez a minha mão, o que me fez feliz.

- Certo. Agora que Ron sabe que temos algo, ele vai fazer de tudo para não deixar com que fiquemos juntos e sozinhos por tempo suficiente para respirarmos.

Harry suspirou.

- Acha que ele não vai aceitar, alguma hora?

- Acho que vai, mas não é porque o Ron quer que eu vou me afastar de você – afirmei, fitando-o – Você me viu agora, não vou desistir mais.

Harry deu um meio sorriso.

- Então, o que vamos fazer?

- Simples, nós podemos ter encontros, mas teremos que sair em horas diferentes. Se ele perguntar, é só dizer que é o Dumbledore. E podemos conversar por cartas, não com os nossos nomes, e sim algum codinome – falei, rapidamente, sorrindo.

- Águia e leão? – sugeriu Harry e eu ri.

- Pode ser.

- Bem pensado, o seu plano.

- Eu sei.

Harry revirou os olhos, rindo. Adentramos o Salão Principal, onde o banquete já estava servido e nos sentamos na mesa de Gryffindor.

Estávamos nos servindo do bom e apetitoso frango com batatas quando Hermione praticamente se joga, no banco, em nossa frente, com as bochechas rosadas do frio e ofegante, brava.

- Oi, horrorosa noite, não? – perguntou ela.

- Ah, é – concordou Harry, incerto, olhando para mim, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Onde você estava, Hermione? – perguntei, franzindo o cenho.

- Estudando – cuspiu a palavra, completamente irritada.

- Você me disse que tinha um compromisso – comentei, tomando um pouco de suco.

- É, compromisso com livros, algum problema? – disse, ríspida. Olhei para Harry, que estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Uhum – fiz eu, balançando a cabeça – Tá bom.

- Ginny, acho que essas perguntas estão piorando a situação – sussurrou ele enquanto Hermione colocava algumas batatas no prato, amassando-as sem querer.

- Mas eu quero saber o que aconteceu – sussurrei de volta.

- Acho que ela não quer falar. Hum, deixe comigo.

Harry puxou assunto com a Hermione, que ficou aliviada pela minha tortura ter acabado, mas ainda continuava zangada.

Após jantarmos, fomos para a commom room. Ron jantara longe de todos nós, por raiva. Quando chegamos, o calor das lareiras nos envolveu e eu me senti acolhida. Nem colocamos os pés lá dentro e Hermione já havia corrido porta afora.

- Epa – falei, olhando por onde ela tinha sumido – Mas que...?

E aí eu vi. Ron e Lavender. Se agarrando. Numa poltrona.

- Oh.

- Acho que eu vou falar com a Hermione – disse Harry.

- Eu vou junto.

Nós saímos pelo buraco do retrato e ele tirou algo do bolso. Uma capa.

- Fique junto de mim – ordenou, puxando-me para perto e jogando a capa sobre nós e pegando mais alguma coisa do bolso.

- Capa de Invisibilidade? – sussurrei, olhando o tecido que nos cobria.

- É... Caramba! Esqueci minha varinha no dormitório! – exclamou ele.

Tirei a minha do bolso.

- O que eu faço? – perguntei até que vi o Marauders Map. – Oh, o mapa...

- Você reconhece? – perguntou.

- Claro, Fred e George me contavam as coisas de Hogwarts por essa belezinha, não se preocupe, sei exatamente o que fazer. _Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom!_

**Os Srs. ****Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs,**

**fornecedores de recursos para bruxos malfeitores,**

**têm a honra de apresentar**

_**The Marauders Map!**_

De um minuto para o outro, toda a planta da escola e os alunos apareceram no mapa. Sorri, relembrando dos dias que eu roubava o mapa dos gêmeos e ficava olhando-o, imaginando como seria Hogwarts.

- Aqui, Hermione, na sala três, no sexto andar. Filch está rondando, temos que ir com a capa mesmo – informou ele e começamos a andar. Ele me segurava pela cintura, para que andássemos juntos mesmo.

- Para que tudo isso?

- Essa capa está ficando pequena para dois – explicou e piscou – Mas eu não me importo de te carregar.

- Deveria, eu sou pesada.

- Ô – fez Harry, bufando e eu ri.

Chegamos na sala e eu girei a maçaneta, Harry e eu entramos. Hermione ergueu a cabeça, da mesa onde ela estava sentada, com o rosto marcado de lágrimas e vários pássaros azuis de sua criação, rondando em sua volta e eu saí debaixo da capa.

- Ah, Hermione...

Ela fungou, limpando o rosto. Harry guardou tudo no bolso, enquanto eu me sentava ao lado dela e a envolvia com os braços.

- Ei, ele é um idiota mesmo – sussurrei, afagando seu cabelo.

- Amar dói – soluçou ela, encostando a cabeça em meu ombro.

- Eu sei.

Harry sentou-se ao seu outro lado e também a abraçou.

- Não liga, não, Mione, Ron sempre teve a sensibilidade...

-... De uma colher de chá – completei e ela fez um som estranho, de risada e choro.

A porta foi aberta e eu preparei para dar alguma desculpa, quando vi Ron. E Lavender. Rindo. Hermione estremeceu.

- Ops, acho que essa sala já está ocupada – Lavender falou, com sua voz irritantemente aguda.

Ela saiu, mas ele ficou ali.

- Pássaros legais – disse, apontando para os bichos.

Hermione se levantou, sacando a varinha.

_- Oppugno! _– exclamou ela, apontando com a varinha na direção de Ron e seus pássaros voaram, ameaçadoramente. Ele arregalou os olhos enquanto os pássaros o bicavam.

Ron sacudia os braços, tentando afastar os pássaros e saiu correndo, fechando a porta. Hermione suspirou, baixando a cabeça e chorando. Harry e eu nos entreolhamos.

- Tudo bem – falou ela, com a voz rouca – Podem ir.

- Mas...

- Eu preciso ficar sozinha – admitiu Hermione, indo até a janela e sentando-se no parapeito, abraçando os joelhos.

- Você não está bem – eu a contradisse, levantando-me.

- Eu sei que não estou, mas eu preciso ficar... sozinha, desculpe.

Fui até ela e toquei seu braço.

- Se quiser conversar, desabafar, bater ou qualquer coisa, eu estou aqui, tá bem?

Ela assentiu. Fui até a porta, segurando a maçaneta enquanto Harry tirava novamente a capa do bolso.

- Se cuida.

Fui encoberta de novo pelo tecido e Harry e eu saímos, deixando-a.

- Eu me sinto culpada – falei, sendo abraçada por ele, mas nós não andamos.

- Hermione precisa de um tempo, ela vai superar, é uma garota forte.

Olhei para ele, que colocava uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. Harry envolveu minha cintura e eu toquei sua bochecha. Fechei os olhos e logo senti seus lábios fazendo uma leve pressão sobre os meus. Um beijo rápido, mas causara um efeito estonteante.

Tão rápido quanto começara terminara e eu abri os olhos. Harry sorriu e não precisou dizer mais nada, abracei-o, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá pessoas! Como vão, todos? Gostaram desse capítulo? É tão fofo *-* Quer dizer, o Ron é um completo babaca que deveria morrer, mas né... Obrigada pelos reviews! Eles fazem meu dia! Mesmo! Ok, respondendo:**

**Lys Weasley: OS SETE DIAS DE ANGÚSTIA ACABARAM! LOLOLOLOL O que achou desse aí? SO FLUFFY THAT YOU GONNA DIE? LOL! Eu adorei as ameaças, lindas HUASHSAHASU**

**EmmerlyK: SABUASHUASHU Pois é! O Harry é lerdo, mas o Ron nunca vai deixar de ser uma lesma LOL **

**Naty Weasley Potter: Suas ideias são perfeitas! Sério, muuuito obrigada! E obrigada pela ideia, eu vou usar *-***

**DaikPotterDelacour: SHASUASHUS E aí, broto? Ainda vai me decapitar? LOL**

**Bia997: Aí está o beijo *-*Bubu, espero que tenha gostado LOL**

**P. Do Encharcado: HASUSAUSHUAS É, morre ele s:**

**Aneleeh: HASSAHUSAHU Um dia eu vou fazer a morte do Ron, por ele ser tão estúpido SAHUSAHUASH Minha fã? Awwwwn, que fofa *-* Gostou desse capítulo? :3**

**Até quinta que vem, gente!**

**Lola xx**


	6. Suco faz bem

**Need You Now**

**Capítulo 6 – Suco faz bem**

**POV Harry**

**Águia,**

**Sei que depois daquele dia não conseguimos conversar, por causa de Ron e Hermione, então aqui vai o meu relatório semanal. Ron e **_**a outra**_** se beijaram. E de novo. E de novo. E de novo. E, bem, de novo. É difícil o momento em que eu consiga falar com ele, já que seus lábios estão sempre sendo sugados daquele jeito escroto.**

**E foi só isso.**

**Vi que Hermione anda com os olhos vermelhos e olheiras, ainda não tive a chance de conversar com ela, sempre que tento, ela foge por causa de Ron e a sugadora.**

**Ah, e teremos treino amanhã, sabe, Quidditch. Por enquanto, é só isso.**

**Leão**

Reli a carta, revirando os olhos nas partes em que tentei ser engraçado e dei-a para Hedwig, que voou pela janela do dormitório masculino. Suspirei, observando o teto, sentindo saudades de Ginny.

Desde o dia em que nos beijamos, pareceu ficar impossível arranjar um tempo sozinho com ela graças a Ron e Hermione.

Algum tempo depois, recebi a resposta de Ginny em outro pedaço de pergaminho:

**Leão,**

**As coisas estão ficando difíceis por aqui, Hermione não para de fazer perguntas, típico de quando ela está nervosa e/ou magoada. Ela está tentando ler por cima do meu ombro, neste momento, e está ficando complicado de escrever.**

**Hum, agora sim. Certo, meu relatório semanal? Hermione se recusa a falar sobre Ron, mas gosta de xingar a... como você disse mesmo? Ah, sim, **_**sugadora. **_**Sério, nunca pensei que ouviria tanta merda saindo da boca dela, acho que somos má influência...**

**Ah, e obrigada pelo aviso, eu me esqueci completamente do assunto denominado Quidditch, devido aos acontecimentos recentes e chocantes. Estou ansiosa para poder falar com você, estou com saudades.**

**O que acha de ir jantar? Estou, com Hermione, esperando no common room.**

**Águia**

Sorri ao terminar de reler. Ginny era tão... Ginny. Tinha o jeito sério e engraçado ao mesmo tempo, conseguia fazer piadas em horas difíceis e me fazia _sorrir._

Abracei a carta contra o peito e guardei-a embaixo do meu travesseiro – não no malão, pois Ron gostava de furtar doces de certas pessoas quando os dele acabavam – e desci as escadas.

Lá estavam elas, Gin e Mione, sentadas no chão, em frente à lareira.

- Meninas – cumprimentei-as, sorrindo.

- Harry!

Ginny se levantou e pulou em meus braços, abraçando-me com força. Inalei o perfume floral e natural dela, retribuindo o abraço, aproveitando a sensação.

Ela se afastou o suficiente para olhar em meus olhos.

- Senti sua falta – disse, dando um leve sorriso ao terminar a frase.

Hermione pigarreou, levantando-se.

- Eu realmente amo vocês dois, mas agora não, tá? – pediu ela, deprimida.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, sei que estão querendo um momento a sós agora que Harry deixou de ser tapado e tudo mais – comentou Hermione, dando de ombros – Mas eu não quero ficar sozinha.

- Ei, eu não era tapado! – exclamei, olhando para Ginny, pedindo ajuda com os olhos.

- Era sim – afirmou ela, balançando a cabeça.

- Certo – resmunguei, conduzindo as duas pelos ombros – Vamos jantar.

Saímos do commom room e seguimos para o Salão Principal. Nem sentamo-nos direito na mesa de Gryffindor e, abruptamente, somos envolvidos pela risadinha irritante e aguda. Lavender Brown.

Ron e a sugadora acabavam de entrar no Salão, ela agarrada ao seu braço e ele com uma cara sonhadora e assustada. Ginny me lançou um olhar preocupado, mas Hermione fingiu nem perceber.

- Ginny, pode me passar a jarra de suco, por favor? – pediu ela, educadamente.

Gin lhe passou, de prontidão e nós jantamos em silêncio. Era difícil ignorar a Lavender e o Ron, já que estávamos perto deles, mas Hermione conseguiu. Estava terminando a minha sobremesa, quando sinto a perna de Ginny chutar a minha.

- Ouch – fiz eu, baixinho, reprimindo uma careta.

- Desculpe – pediu ela, num sussurro – Mas acho melhor nós irmos, Hermione não está com suas melhores caras, olha ali, parece que vai matar alguém.

- Tem razão, mas não é para menos, olha os dois lá, estão se engolindo – respondi e me levantei. Gin seguiu meu exemplo.

- Acho que as poltronas do commom room nos esperam – disse ela, sorrindo para Hermione.

Ela se levantou, também, sem dizer nada e segurou seu copo de suco de abóbora. Enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho até a porta do Salão Principal, percebemos que Hermione não nos acompanhava, e, quando viramos, ela estava com o copo erguido em cima da cabeça de Lavender e de Ron.

- Oh, ela não vai... – começou Ginny, e então Mione virou o copo e todo o suco se esparramou por cima dos dois.

- É, ela fez – falei, erguendo as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

- Mas qual éo seu _problema_, Granger? – exclamou Lavender, se levantando, limpando o rosto.

- Puxa, foi sem querer – disse, sem emoção, jogando o copo em cima da mesa.

- Sem querer nada! Você não consegue ver o Ron com outra pessoa que não seja você, não é, sua hipócrita?

- Eu não vejo Ronald com ninguém! – Hermione gritou, vermelha – Só acho que não é legal ficar vinte e quatro horas grudada nos lábios dele, chega a ser nojento!

- Há há! Alguém está com ciúmes do meu Uon Uon! – Lavender falou, para que todos escutassem. Ron estava atônito, sentado na cadeira, sem saber o que fazer.

Hermione, então, riu. Mas riu de um jeito tão falso e sem humor que chegou a dar medo.

- Uon Uon, é? Puxa, que nome criativo! Como vai, Uon Uon? – perguntou ela, apertando as bochechas de Ron, que ficou com as orelhas vermelhas.

Lavender empurrou Hermione, que cambaleou.

- Não ouse tocar no _meu _namorado!

- Ah, como, assim? – perguntou, passando a mão pelos cabelos ruivos de Ron.

Ginny e eu nos entreolhamos, com os olhos arregalados.

- Pare! Pare com isso! Agora! – exclamava ela, tentando empurrar Hermione para longe. – Ele é _meu!_

- _Seu _o caramba!

- Já chega! Já chega!

A Profª McGonagall tinha chegado, e estava apartando a briga das duas.

- Detenção para as duas! Srta. Granger, que coisa, nunca esperaria isso de _você_! Uma monitora dando um exemplo desses para as crianças!

Hermione abaixou a cabeça.

- Agora andem, as duas!

Ela, com os olhos marejados, saiu correndo pela porta do Salão.

- Ah, de novo não – Ginny soltou um muxoxo.

- Acho que ela foi para o dormitório – falei, enquanto subíamos a escadaria, em direção a commom room.

Dissemos a senha e entramos. Gin subiu as escadas do dormitório feminino e eu fui atrás, esquecendo-me completamente que não podia. O alarme tocou e a escada virou um escorregador, no qual Ginny e eu escorregamos forçadamente.

- Acho melhor você ficar aqui – disse ela, quando caiu em cima de mim, sorrindo.

- Boa ideia – falei, Gin fez a escada voltar ao normal e subiu.

Sentei-me, encostado à parede, esperando. Os minutos se passavam e nada dela voltar. Dez, quinze, vinte.

Nesse momento, o buraco do retrato se abriu e Ron, encharcado de suco, entrou.

- Harry!

- Oi, Ron.

- Hermione está muito brava?

- O suficiente.

Ron suspirou.

- Acha que ela vai me desculpar?

- Não sei, talvez, acho que ela está mais brava com sua, hum, _namorada _do que com você.

Ele pareceu um pouco aliviado.

- E, afinal, onde está a sugado... Digo, a Lavender? – perguntei, tentando parecer interessado, mas olhando para o dormitório.

- Ela foi falar com a McGonagall sobre a detenção, mas isso não importa... O que eu faço para Hermione voltar a falar comigo?

- Se você azarasse a Lavender, ela ficaria feliz – falei, distraído e notei a expressão dura de Ron. – Sei lá, você que arranjou a garota, sabe como se livrar dela!

- Não – disse – É impossível! Ela sempre quer me beijar, _só _me beijar! Estou ficando louco!

- Hermione gosta de você, mas finge odiar por causa _dela._

Então, Ginny desceu as escadas do dormitório feminino e, quando viu Ron, fechou a cara.

- É tudo sua culpa, Ronald – disse ela para o irmão.

- Como Hermione está?

Ela cruzou os braços.

- Para o dormitório, você, agora – mandou Gin. – Quero falar com Harry.

Ele bufou e subiu, às custas.

- E então? – perguntei, me levantando.

- Ela quer ficar sozinha – suspirou, me conduzindo até o parapeito da janela, onde ela se sentou e me puxou para seu lado.

- Que novidade.

- Não sei mais o que fazer – admitiu Ginny, deprimida – Eles se machucam demais, emocionalmente. Se amam, mas não veem.

- Eu sei, mas não podemos desistir. Eles precisam da gente.

- Precisam – concordou ela, deitando a cabeça em meu peito. – Temos que dar um fim na Lavender.

- Ron nem gosta dela, eles só estão juntos porque ele não sabe como terminar.

Gin suspirou.

- Por que eles são tão cegos?

Sorri, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

- É, eu não posso falar nada sobre isso, eu era um.

Ela ergueu a cabeça.

- Não é mais.

Beijei seus lábios, levemente. Quando nos afastamos, ouvimos um barulho estranho e viramos. Era Dean, amassando uma folha de papel no qual fazia o dever.

- Ignora – disse ela, virando o rosto.

- Que foi, Dean, quer uma foto? – perguntei e Gin estremeceu.

- Ah, não, obrigado, Potter – falou ele, se levantando e subindo as escadas.

- A coisa vai ficar feia quando você subir para o dormitório, por que fez aquilo?

Dei de ombros.

- Ele ficava se achando quando vocês estavam se namorando, como se você fosse um troféu, só... Dei o troco.

- Ele ficava? Sabia que aqueles sorrisos eram falsos! – exclamou Gin, semicerrando os olhos.

Ri dela, beijando sua mão.

- Anda, já está tarde e você tem que estudar amanhã.

- Ora, você também tem.

- Verdade, mas quem tem NOMs é você.

Ela fez uma careta e levei-a até as escadas.

- Boa noite – disse, beijando-me.

- Boa noite.

Observei-a até chegar no topo da escadaria e rumei para meu dormitório, feliz por finalmente tê-la.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá, pessoinhas! Este capítulo, particularmente, é o que tem mais Ron e Hermione de todos, e eu o achei bastante... Diferente. Sabe, não é da cultura da Hermione fazer o que ela fez, mas eu quis mudar as coisas. Não sei se ficou bom, podem mandar review dizendo se ficou uma bosta ou não, ok? LOL Obrigada pelas reviews! Elas me animam a continuar (: Respondendo:**

**Hugh Black xD : LOL Eu respondo todos que mandam review, fique certo disso (: Obrigada! Pois é, eu quero um Harry, onde eu compro? Se descobrir, me fale, ok? :} Uma semana todos podem esperar, é o essencial para mim LOL**

**EmmerlyK: LOLOLOL Vou pensar no seu caso, eu gostei da ideia! Pois é, a Lavender é uma vaca do capeta LOL O que achou desse capítulo?**

**Naty Weasley Potter: YEEEEY! Obrigada pelas suas ideias, elas são muito criativas (: Ora, tente de novo, suas ideias são ótimas! WHOA! Essa ideia com certeza estará na fic! Obrigada!**

**Aneleeh: Ginny é Ginny, né? *-* LOL Ronald sempre Ronald, disse tudo (:**

**AccioBruna: WEEEEEEEE! Que bom que você gostou *-***

**Lys Weasley: Obrigada, Lys! Sua opinião é importantíssima *-* Tudo bem, pode demorar o quanto quiser, desde que você leia (:**

**DaikPotterDelacour: Sempre carinhosa LOL**

**Bia997: Awn, obrigada, flor! Você é muito fofa! *-***

**Então é isso, até semana que vem!**

**Lola xx**


	7. Encontros

**Need You Now**

**Capítulo 7 – Encontros**

**POV Ginny**

As coisas estavam relativamente normais, no dia seguinte. Hermione estava se sentindo melhor quando passei em seu dormitório para irmos tomar café da manhã.

- Eu estou tendo uns problemas, dormindo no mesmo lugar que _ela, _mas estou me sentindo melhor – disse, falando sobre Lavender.

- Por quê? Tentou mata-la enquanto dormia?

Hermione tamborilou os dedos no queixo.

- É uma boa ideia!

- Hermione! – exclamei, rindo.

- Estou brincando, mas, não. É porque eu pensei num jeito bem agradável de revidar.

- Revidar?

- É, Ginny, Ron e Lavender.

- Ah, como?

- Irei à festa do Slughorn com Cormac McLaggen.

- Mas, Herione, ele é horrível! – exclamei, exasperada – Sério, é muito prepotente! Gosta mais da imagem que o espelho reflete do que alguém que pense ser o amor da vida dele!

Ela deu de ombros.

- Ron não gosta dele.

- Mas...

- Deixe, Ginny, se não der certo, fazer o quê.

Ia contradizê-la, mas Harry apareceu, sentando-se de frente para nós.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia.

- Se sentindo melhor? – perguntou ele, para Hermione.

- Estou sim, obrigada – respondeu ela, com um sorriso sincero. – Hum, vocês vão treinar?

- Depois – falei, dando de ombros.

- Você poderia ir lá, assistir – Harry comentou e ela balançou a cabeça, rapidamente.

- Não, não, estou mal, mas não no fundo do poço. Eu não nasci para ver, praticar e amar Quidditch.

Eu e Harry nos entreolhamos, revirando os olhos.

- Desculpe – pediu ela – Mas acho que ficarei bem na biblioteca.

- Se você diz.

Terminamos o café e descemos para o campo. Hermione acenou para nós e tomou o rumo da biblioteca. Ao chegarmos no campo, ninguém estava lá, nem nos vestiários.

- Espere um minuto – disse eu, colocando as mãos na cintura – Você avisou o time que teria jogo?

- É... – começou Harry, com um sorrisinho travesso – Não.

- Sabia que nesse momento eu estaria estudando para os NOMs? – perguntei sorrindo, enquanto ele chegava mais perto, enlaçando minha cintura.

- Qual você prefere, estar lá no commom room, entediada, ou aqui, comigo?

- No commom room, com certeza – respondi, antes de beijá-lo.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Harry<strong>

Os dias se pareciam se arrastar, agora que Ron e Hermione não falavam um com o outro. Eu, porém, estava feliz, com Ginny. Nós não estávamos realmente juntos, mas era quase isso, e eu estava esperando o momento certo.

Quando Lavender não estava por perto, Ron ficava comigo, o que afastava Hermione. É, muito confuso.

Eu estava terminando o trabalho escrito de Transfiguração sobre a animagia, no commom room, numa noite qualquer na qual Ron e Hermione monitoravam.

- Atrapalho?

Não precisei olhar parta saber que era Ginny, só seu delicioso perfume floral já a entregava. Sorri, instantaneamente, enquanto descansava a pena no pergaminho.

- De jeito nenhum.

Apontei com a cabeça para a poltrona ao meu lado, mas ela só pôs de lado meu trabalho e sentou-se em meu colo.

- Folgada – falei, rindo.

- Sou, sim – disse, enquanto eu abraçava sua cintura. Beijei-lhe levemente nos lábios.

- Pensei que estivesse estudando.

- Ah, é difícil estudar – ela argumentou, dando de ombros e colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha – Principalmente agora.

- Por quê?

- Bem, primeiro porque você me distrai com essa... – Ginny se interrompeu, virando o rosto, como se corasse – Hum... Com essa camisa xadrez.

- Uh, então ficou legal? – perguntei, ajeitando as mangas.

- Mais do que legal – respondeu, envolvendo meu pescoço com as mãos e arrumando a gola. – E também porque eu tive uma ideia.

- Gosto das suas ideias – murmurei, sorrindo.

- Vai gostar bastante dessa.

- E qual seria?

- Sabe, podíamos ter um encontro – ela se aproximou mais e sussurrou em meu ouvido – No sábado.

- Um jantar? – sugeri, apreciando sua ideia.

- Com a comida da cozinha.

- Lá fora.

- Eu disse que era uma ideia genial – ela falou, sorrindo, deitando-se em mim.

- Realmente, genial.

- Então, você me pega que horas?

- Sete?

- Ótimo, agora tenho que estudar. Vê se tenta não me distrair mais, ok? – Gin se levantou – Mas também não seduza mais ninguém, você é meu, lembre-se disso.

Ri dela, mas Ginny ficou séria.

- Promete.

- Prometo que não vou seduzir ninguém – falei, tentando ficar sério – tentativa fracassada, pois comecei a rir.

- Ótimo.

- Vou subir mesmo, boa noite.

Beijei-a antes de pegar minhas coisas e subir para o dormitório, mais feliz do que quando havia descido.

A semana parecia estar se arrastando, e quando entrei na sala de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas, sabia que seria a aula mais insuportável de todas. E por causa de Snape, meu bom humor evaporou.

Sentei-me na mesa, ao lado de Ron, que não estava mais sugando Lavender e a aula começou.

- Ontem, quando cheguei – sussurrou Ron, tentando parecer prestar atenção na aula – Ginny estava avoada. Vamos combinar, eu deixei que vocês ficassem juntos, mas é bom que não a distraia nos estudos para os NOMs.

- Hum, vamos combinar que você não deixou com que ficássemos juntos.

- Se eu não fiz nada a respeito, é porque eu aprovei... Ah, você entende!

- Certo, mas eu não deixei Gin avoada. Bom, eu acho. Eu só...

-... Talvez os senhores Potter e Weasley tenham outra opinião para minha conclusão sobre monstros marinhos – o Prof. Snape falou, lentamente, parando ao lado de nossa mesa. – Gostariam de, por favor, repetir para a classe?

- Não, senhor – dissemos eu e Ron, tentando não piscar para não quebrar o contato visual.

- Então acho bom que os senhores parassem de conversar. Menos cinco pontos para Gryffindor.

Enquanto ele voltava para frente da sala, Hermione, na mesa da frente, virou o corpo, revirando os olhos para mim, ignorando Ron completamente.

- Francamente – ele sussurrou novamente – Ela ainda está brava comigo?

- Furiosa.

- Não posso fazer nada se ela não gosta de me ver com outra.

A sineta soou, pelo que pareceu quase um milênio depois, e eu me levantei, rapidamente. Era tempo livre, e eu pretendia acompanhar Ginny até a próxima aula, quando uma garota mais nova me parou.

- O Prof. Dumbledore pediu-me para que lhe entregasse isto – disse ela, estendendo-me um pedaço de pergaminho.

- Hum, obrigado.

Segurei o pedaço de papel e ela voltou para a companhia das amigas, que deram risadinhas. _Garotas_.

Abri o bilhete e fui lendo-o, até o segundo andar - onde iria encontrar Ginny. Dizia que Dumbledore queria me ver, no sábado, às sete. Dei de ombros, dobrando o bilhete e guardando-o no bolso.

Ela estava na companhia de Luna Lovegood que, quando me viu, sorriu e disse que iria para a próxima aula. Abracei Gin por trás, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

- Posso perguntar por que esse louco está me agarrando? – perguntou ela, tentando ficar séria.

- Louco por você, sim?

Ela sorriu, beijando-me rapidamente. Fomos até a sala de aula, de mãos dadas e conversando. Com um leve beijo em sua mão, deixei com que Gin entrasse na sala e ocupasse o lugar ao lado de uma garota de Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>Era sábado, e eu não havia falado com Ginny o dia todo, devido à Hermione. Quer dizer, devido aos NOMs, que Hermione a obrigava estudar.<p>

Treinei Quidditch, terminei meu trabalho, ajudei Ron com o trabalho dele e ainda fiquei com tempo livre para a aula particular com Dumbledore.

Essas aulas particulares eram cada vez mais interessantes. Eu estava tentando descobrir sobre o tipo de Magia Negra que Tom Riddle perguntara ao Prof. Slughorn, mas minha conquista era zero.

Desci as escadas, indo para o escritório de Dumbledore. Falei a senha para aquela gárgula, ou o que quer que aquilo fosse e entrei. Bati na velha porta de madeira, escutando um breve "Entre".

Girei a maçaneta e adentrei na sala, onde vi Dumbledore atrás de sua mesa, envolvendo sua mão escura com a outra mão sadia.

- Oh, Harry, sente-se – convidou o diretor, calmamente.

Fechei a porta e fui me sentar na cadeira de madeira. Seria uma longa noite.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá, pessoas! Desculpe pela demora, mas eu estava terminando o capítulo (quase fiz o capítulo todo agora). É que as coisas estão corridas, e provas. Muitas provas. Bem, que seja, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, retrata que a burrice aguda de Harry não morreu e ele é capaz de esquecer encontros! O que me dá raiva, mas quem escreve sou eu, então dane-se. Obrigada pelas reviews, sério, são incríveis! Respondendo:**

**Lys Weasley: LOL O Ron é babaca e a Hermione é incrível, agora me diz por que eles têm que ficar juntos? Awn, que isso, Lys! Desde que você goste, vale a pena escrever (:**

**EmmerlyK: Foi um título que apareceu como uma salvação LOL Ui, coitado do Trevo, ele não merece essa morte dolorosa! kk Obrigada, mesmo!**

**Naty Weasley Potter: Menina, você é uma máquina de ideias brilhantes! Eu usei sua ideia, mas o Harry é tapado e esqueceu do encontro, então é culpa dele, não minha! LOL Obrigada!**

**Leather00Jacket: Na minha opinião, a atitude da Hermione foi incrível LOL O Dean vai ficar no canto dele, por enquanto ._. *sinta o suspense***

**DaikPotterDelacour: Puxa, essa garota me ama LOL Obrigada, acho HASUHAS**

**Aneleeh: Eu tinha escrito, um beijo, mas aí eu apaguei, era muita ousadia LOL Obrigada!**

**Hugh Black xD : Pode voltar sempre, ok? HUASHSU Certo, já comecei a minha procura LOL Capítulos maiores? Quer me matar? Eu demoro para escrever, desculpe sociedade! HSUAASHUSAH**

**Até semana que vem!**

**Lola xx**


	8. Desentendimentos

**Need You Now**

**Capítulo 8 – Desentendimentos**

**POV Harry**

No outro dia, procurei por Ginny para irmos juntos ao Salão Principal, mas ela não estava em lugar nenhum. Fui, sozinho, para lá e encontrei Hermione, sentada na mesa de Gryffindor, atenta ao Daily Prophet.

- Bom dia – falei, sorrindo e me sentando.

- Bom dia – murmurou, desinteressada na conversa.

- Hum, você viu a Ginny por aí? Procurei-a por todo o castelo.

Ela ergueu os olhos do jornal, parecendo aborrecida, como se fosse culpa minha que alguém morreu pelas mãos de Voldemort.

- O quê?

Hermione revirou os olhos, dobrando o pedaço de pergaminho e colocando-o de lado.

- Não sei onde ela está.

Suspirei. Era um dos dias em que Hermione ficava de mau-humor e se fechava, dando repostas vagas e irritadiças. Ergui as mãos, em sinal de rendição e nós comemos em silêncio.

Ron não apareceu para tomar café, muito menos Ginny, o que me deixou preocupado e impaciente. Estaria ela me evitando?

Quando terminei de tomar café, me despedi de Hermione e voltei para o commom room. Chegando lá, encontrei-o abarrotado de pessoas, mas Ginny não estava no meio deles, então subi para o dormitório.

- Ron – falei, lentamente, surpreso ao vê-lo ai, sem Lavender pendurada em seu pescoço.

- Oi – murmurou, encarando o teto.

- O que aconteceu?

- Mulheres – disse, simplesmente – mais tarde eu descobri que ele estava usando um dos cachecóis feito por Hermione, de presente de um Natal de alguns anos atrás.

- Hum – fiz eu, agachando-me no chão e revirando meu malão.

- Acha que Hermione me perdoará? Depois de tudo?

- Uhum, mas não hoje. Parece que ela não está nos melhores dias... Aqui, achei!

Tirei o Marauders Map de dentro do malão, sacando a varinha em seguida.

- Procurando por quem? – Ron perguntou, virando-se para mim. – Malfoy, de novo?

- Não – respondi, bufando – Ginny. Parece que ela está me evitando.

- Ontem, pelo que eu vi, ela me parecia aborrecida.

Soltei um muxoxo antes de falar o feitiço que fez com que o mapa aparecesse lentamente, pelo pergaminho velho. Ginevra... Ginevra... Ahá! Ginevra Weasley, na biblioteca.

- Tenho que ir, Ron – disse eu, dobrando o pergaminho e guardando-o no bolso junto da varinha.

Antes de sair, Ron me chamou, novamente.

- Que foi?

- Traga comida.

Revirei os olhos e saí correndo, em direção à biblioteca. Depois de subir e descer milhões de escadas, correr pelos corredores e pegar uma das passagens secretas, cheguei ao meu destino, ofegando.

- Shhh! – fez a Madame Pince, bibliotecária, irritada com meu escândalo.

- Desculpe – pedi, encolhendo os ombros e saí a procura de Ginny pela a imensa biblioteca.

Encontrei-a facilmente, numa mesa com vários estudantes, lendo um livro grosso e velho, parecendo concentrada. Ao seu redor, vários pergaminhos, livros, penas e o tinteiro.

- Finalmente! – sussurrei, sentando-me ao seu lado. Inclinei-me para beijá-la, mas, ao invés de Ginny se inclinar, ela ergueu o livro e virou-o para mim, fazendo com que eu beijasse a capa velha e mofada. Fiz uma careta, descontente – Ei, isso não foi legal, sabe... O que houve?

- Nada – respondeu-me, pousando o livro de volta na pesa e pegando a pena, escrevendo no pergaminho no qual eu consegui ver que era um trabalho.

- Qual é, Ginny!

- Shhh! – Madame Pince fez novamente, lançando um olhar reprovador.

- Você está me ignorando! – falei, no mais alto que o sussurro podia chegar.

- Não estou te ignorando, estou estudando – disse ela, enquanto virava a folha e escrevia mais – Você, pelo visto, está me distraindo.

- Mas o que foi que eu fiz para você ficar assim?

Ginny me lançou um olhar. Não era tão irritado, estava mais para triste, o que quebrou meu coração.

- Nada, absolutamente nada.

- Então por que raios está me tratando desse jeito?

- Duas horas esperando, Harry. Sabe o que é isso? – agora ela parecia realmente chateada. Descansou a pena e colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha, com a cabeça baixa.

- Esperando?

- Ontem – ela disse, balançando a cabeça – Na cozinha, se lembra?

Senti o sangue gelar. Nosso encontro! Como pude esquecer?

- Oh.

- É.

- Eu... Eu... Posso explicar! – exclamei, um tanto alto, fazendo os mais próximos nos olharem feio, inclusive a bibliotecária. – Não foi minha culpa. – falei, tentando segurar sua mão, que estava em cima da mesa, mas ela a retirou.

- Não foi?

- Não, recebi um bilhete de Dumbledore, ele queria me ver!

- Você poderia ter me avisado!

- Desculpe – pedi, tão triste quanto ela, segurando seu pulso, mesmo que fosse a força.

- Poupe suas desculpas – disse, puxando sua mão, fechando o livro e se levantando – Achei que fosse diferente.

Ela foi até a bibliotecária, que carimbou o livro e Ginny, sem olhar para trás, saiu da biblioteca. Pelos movimentos de seus ombros, percebi que ela estava chorando.

Engoli as lágrimas estúpidas e me levantei, indo atrás dela. Ao sair da biblioteca, não a vi em lugar nenhum e comecei a percorrer os corredores.

- Ginny? – chamei-a, pelo menos umas vinte vezes, passando pelos corredores mais próximos, mas não a achei. – Droga!

Chutei a parede, num ato nervoso e senti-me triste. Como pude esquecer o melhor encontro de todos? O encontro em que a pediria em namoro!

Sentei-me no chão, com as mãos enterradas nos cabelos. Queria arrancá-los, de raiva.

- Harry!

Não fiz questão de erguer a cabeça, sabia que não era Ginny.

- Ah, Harry, o que aconteceu?

Hermione envolveu-me com os braços e eu deixei com que ela me consolasse. Suspirei quando ela envolveu minha mão com a sua e a sacudiu.

- O que houve?

- Sou tão... estúpido!

- Ah – fez ela, como se entendesse sobre o que eu estava falando. – Falou com Ginny, pelo visto.

- Foi! Ela te disse algo? Sobre minha estupidez?

- Pare de usar essa palavra, homem, você não é estúpido. Só... foi um pouquinho desorganizado – falou Hermione, fazendo-me sorrir.

- Quem liga? Eu estraguei meu relacionamento com a pessoa que amo, como acha que me sinto?

- Acredite ou não, sinto isso também – murmurou, encostando a cabeça na parede.

Olhei-a nos olhos.

- Ron?

Ela, imperceptivelmente, assentiu. Solidariamente, envolvi seus ombros com o braço e a puxei para perto.

- A culpa é toda minha – falei – Se eu tivesse _avisado_...

- Você esqueceu, é humano, ninguém é perfeito.

- Parece que Ginny não entende isso – soltei um muxoxo.

- Ela entende, sim. Só está nervosa, sabe, de que você a deixe de lado.

- Não vou – disse eu, sinceramente. – Eu a amo, nunca a deixaria partir.

Hermione sorriu fracamente.

- Quando você se tornou romântico desse jeito?

- Desde Ginny.

Eu sabia que era meloso demais, mas parecia que Hermione me entendia.

- Você devia dizer a ela – falou, se afastando de mim – Mulheres gostam de saber disso.

- Eu ia dizer, no encontro.

- Marque outro. Um melhor, sem que ela saiba! Eu te ajudo, você compra um presente para ela e diz que sente muito...

Ri de Mione, toda sonhadora.

- É uma ótima ideia.

- Eu sei.

Revirei os olhos, empurrando-a levemente.

- Sua metida.

- Eu sei que você me ama.

- Claro, você é minha melhor amiga – disse eu, enquanto ela ria e me abraçava.

- Você é meu melhor amigo, também.

* * *

><p>Os dias se passavam e eu tentava ajeitar as coisas, o que foi bastante difícil, com Ginny me ignorando. Mandei-lhe cartas que não voltaram com resposta, procurei-a quando ela estava sozinha - o que foi um plano ruim, pois Gin nunca está sozinha -, falei com Hermione, mas ela nunca respondia.<p>

Cada dia, eu ficava mais triste. Eu sei que esquecer de um encontro é horrível, mas ela não iria me perdoar nunca? E então eu cheguei a conclusão de que havia reparado nela muito tarde e que ela provavelmente não sentia mais o mesmo por mim.

- Vamos, Harry, coma – Hermione pediu, tocando meu braço gentilmente – Sua greve de fome não trará Ginny de volta.

- Animador – falei e ela sorriu – Eu só estou pensando... Sabe aquela sua ideia, do encontro às cegas?

Mione assentiu.

- Vamos pô-lo em prática – disse eu, sentindo-me um pouquinho melhor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá pessoas! Esse capítulo está ligeiramente melhor do que os outros, mas foi tudo o que eu consegui escrever (Broto, eu esperei pela sua parte escrita, mas não deu tempo, desculpe s: Eu coloco no próximo capítulo, ok?) Então, desculpe pelos erros ortográficos, mas é que eu não tenho uma ßeta, já que a única que eu tenho é a Lys Weasley, e é legal fazer suspense com ela até quinta, so... Obrigada pelas reviews! Elas são lindas e me animam a continuar :D Respondendo:**

**DaikPotter Delacour: Awn, obrigada Broto! Espero pela sua parte escrita, sim?**

**Naty Weasley Potter: Ele magoou a Ginny, sim, porque é tapado demais, mas mesmo assim, ela e o Dean são passado. Distante, espero. Essa ideia é ótima, mas eu pensei em outra :} Você verá! Obrigada pelas ideias! Eu não estou escrevendo de acordo com o livro, plenamente, mas sim, basicamente.**

**Lys Weasley: Awwwwn, wife! Obrigada *O* Pode ser a Ginny, sim :} Ah, Harry de camisa xadrez é igual a ovários explodindo LOL Sim, sim, Hermione com Draco, eu adorei SAHUAS**

**Leather00Jacket: Awn, obrigada, flor! Sim, sim, o Harry mereceu tudo isso, mas eu vou acabar com o sofrimento dele, já que eu não gosto deles desse jeito, se ignorando :}**

**EmmerlyK: Awn, sua linda! Muito obrigada!**

**Leniita W: Obrigada! Eu acabo colocando Ron e Hermione sem querer no meio, mas eles são, de uma forma distorcida, fofos juntos :} Ainda prefiro ela com o Draco, mas que seja (:**

**Hugh Black xD : Olá lindinho LOL Obrigada por avisar, eu digitei correndo para postar x.x Aí está a resposta para sua pergunta, mulheres sempre vão ficar bravas por serem esquecidas, anote isso :} WEE! Obrigada!**

**Até quinta (:**

**Lola xx**


	9. Alfa

**Need You Now**

**Capítulo 9 – Alfa**

**POV Hermione**

Harry estava completamente fora de controle, pensei, ao entrar no commom room. Paranoico. É, isso aí. Com todos esses detalhes desse plano que ele chama de Alfa, tinha praticamente me empurrado até aqui. Revirei os olhos, rindo, ao lembrar do jeito estressadinho e nervoso que tinha ao me enxotar para buscar Ginny – que não sabia de nada.

Ele, digo, nós havíamos passado a semana toda preparando tudo nos mínimos detalhezinhos, para que tudo desse certo e que Harry conseguisse o que queria. Isso estava me estressando um pouquinho, já que eu não tinha muito tempo de sobra numa semana normal, e agora com esse plano não me restava tempo nem para respirar.

Passei os olhos rapidamente pelo aposento, completamente lotado. Achei Ginny numa das poltronas isoladas, com um livro sobre o colo, lendo-o atentamente. Sorri para mim mesma ao ver que era um livro de Transfiguração.

- Olá, Ginny! – exclamei, fingindo estar ofegando.

Ela se assustou, dando um pulo, e ergueu o livro para que eu só visse a capa.

- Quer me matar de susto, caramba?

Dei de ombros, colocando uma mecha encaracolada atrás da orelha. Estava prestes a falar o que Harry me obrigara até que vi as bolsas pretas embaixo dos olhos dela.

- Ginny! Mas o que houve com você? – perguntei, sentando-me ao seu lado.

Ela bagunçou o cabelo.

- Nada demais. Só a mente incapaz do meu quase-namorado de conseguir lembrar de tudo, menos de mim – disse, parecendo chateada.

- Ele está arrependido, você sabe.

- É, parece. – falou ela, fechando o livro e pondo-o de lado – Mas ele não fez nada para se desculpar depois do dia da biblioteca. Eu até aceitaria o pedido de desculpas dele agora, porque eu agi como uma criança...

- Foi um acidente – argumentei, tentando resolver as coisas e deixá-la mais animada – Harry se arrependeu, você se arrependeu, resolvam as coisas!

Ginny sorriu.

- Pode ser, mas eu tenho meu orgulho, sabe que não vou dar o braço a torcer.

- Ginny! – exclamei, revirando os olhos.

- Ora, se ele se importa, que corra atrás.

Suspirei, sabendo que não a convenceria a mudar de ideia e falei, com um tom de tédio, o que Harry havia me feito decorar:

- A Luna está te chamando, urgentemente. Acabei de voltar de lá, ela quer muito falar contigo. Terceiro andar, é melhor correr.

Coloquei-a de pé e a empurrei pelo buraco do retrato, no qual ela, assustada, correu.

- Terceiro andar? – gritou, por cima do ombro.

- É! Perto daquele retrato estranho da bruxa corcunda de um olho só!

Quando a passagem se fechou, sorri satisfeita. Harry me devia uma.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Ginny<strong>

Corri pelos corredores, que nem uma louca, procurando por Luna. Desci um bilhão de escadas, pelo menos, até chegar no terceiro andar. Sério, para quê tantas escadas assim?

Tentei recuperar o fôlego, enquanto andava pelo corredor, agora vazio. Era tarde, e nenhum aluno poderia ficar fora da cama, mas era divertido quebrar as regras de vez em quando. Coisa que aprendi com Fred e George, claro.

Hum, que estranho. Luna não quebra as regras. Ela pode ser meio aloprada, mas não quebra regras. Parei no meio do corredor parcialmente iluminado por uma tocha. Chovia lá fora e o vento cortante entrava pelas janelas, assustadoramente.

- Olá? – chamei, olhando mais para frente no corredor, quando parei um pouco à frente da estátua da bruxa corcunda de um olho só.

Saquei minha varinha e murmurei um "_lumus"_. Rodei no mesmo lugar, tentando ver se havia alguém num raio de cinco metros, mas nada. Suspeito.

Virei-me para voltar para o commom room quando senti alguém enlaçando minha cintura e me puxando para algum lugar escuro. Claro, eu berrei e me esperneei.

- Me solta! Me solta, agora!

A pessoa que me segurava era mais forte, o que me deixou mais nervosa.

- Pare de se debater! – exclamou, mas eu continuei, tentando me soltar, sem reconhecer a voz. – Pare, Ginny! Sou eu, Harry!

- Harry? – chamei, sentindo meu rosto corar e agradecer aos céus por estar escuro.

Parei de me debater e virei-me para ele, sem conseguir enxergar seu rosto, só o pouco que minha varinha – agora no chão – iluminava.

- Acho que acabei de ganhar alguns hematomas – disse ele, pegando a própria varinha e iluminando o lugar.

Harry me encarou, sem saber o que dizer. E eu não culpo, dá última vez que nos falamos acabamos discutindo. Sorri levemente e ele sorriu de volta.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, joguei meus braços ao seu redor e o abracei fortemente.

- Senti sua falta – murmurei contra seu peito, inalando seu perfume.

- Sentiu?

Assenti com a cabeça, me afastando o suficiente para olhá-lo.

- Desculpe – pediu ele, apertando levemente minha cintura.

- Só se você me desculpar também. – sussurrei, tocando seu rosto e afastando seus cabelos arrepiados dos olhos.

- Mas fui que que errei.

- E eu fui muito dura.

- Não te culpo por isso, eu mereci – disse, aproximando-se mais de mim e beijando minha testa.

Sorri, enquanto ele segurava minhas mãos.

- Hum, onde nós estamos, para começo de conversa? – perguntei, olhando em volta. Era baixo, estreito e terroso. Parecia com...

- Uma das passagens secretas de Hogwarts.

- Oh.

Enquanto eu me separava dele para pegar minha varinha, Harry perguntou:

- Hermione te mandou aqui, então?

Guardei a varinha no bolso traseiro da calça jeans, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Você é a minha Luna? – perguntei, rindo e ele me acompanhou.

- Sou. Se fosse só Harry, você não viria.

Chutei uma pedrinha no chão, sem saber o que dizer.

- Viria, sim. Mas um pouco mais nostálgica.

Ele sorriu, pegando minha mão.

- Eu pretendia te levar à Hogsmeade, mas o tempo não está cooperando.

- Ah, então aqui vai para Hogsmeade – comentei, observando por cima de seu ombro.

- Você quer ir?

- Se você quiser – dei de ombros, sorrindo.

- Bela resposta. – disse, revirando os olhos e me puxando pela mão para o caminho escuro que se estendia – Mas temos que ir rápido, essa passagem é longa, acredite.

Após muitos minutos de sofrimento, em que tive que me curvar, quase rastejando, subir milhões de degraus e algumas rampas traiçoeiras, chegamos a um alçapão – que seria invisível sem a ajuda da varinha.

Harry soltou minha mão e abriu um pouco do alçapão e espiou.

- É a Honeydukes. – informou-me, tirando a capa da invisibilidade do bolso de dando-a para mim – Temos que usá-la, até estarmos lá fora, mesmo com a loja vazia.

Abri a capa, cuidadosamente, o tecido brilhante e prateado entre meus dedos dava uma sensação engraçada de violar os regulamentos. Joguei-a sobre nós dois e saímos, tão juntos e apertados para que nossos pés não aparecessem, que nossos corpos quase se fundiam.

No meio do caminho, Harry parou, tirou alguns galeões do bolso e colocou sobre a mesa do caixa, pegando alguns doces em seguida.

- Não é crime, é? – perguntou, olhando para os doces, quando já estávamos lá fora, correndo pelo povoado, tentando escapar do vendaval.

- Você pagou, então não. – quase tive que gritar para ele escutar, devido aos trovões.

Entramos no Três Vassouras e escolhemos uma mesa qualquer, já que o _pub _estava quase vazio. Harry afastou a cadeira para que eu me sentasse e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Olá, meninos – cumprimentou-nos Rosmerta, com um grande sorriso – O que vai ser?

- Duas cervejas amanteigadas e uma porção de batatas, por minha conta – Harry falou, antes que eu tivesse ao menos pensado no que pedir.

- Saindo – disse ela, lançando um olhar sonhador para nós antes de se retirar.

- Eu ia pagar – teimei, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

- Em encontros, homens sempre pagam, principalmente para suas namoradas.

Sorri para ele, desviando os olhos. Harry passou o braço pela minha cintura, aproximando-me mais.

- Nunca desisti de você, não de verdade – sussurrei, ouvindo sua respiração calma. Ele me abraçou, apoiando sua cabeça na minha.

O silêncio prevaleceu, mas não precisava de palavras para aquele momento, eu sabia que ele estava feliz. Ergui a cabeça para encarar seus olhos verdes por trás dos óculos. _Como sapinhos cozidos, _pensei, sentindo o rosto corar.

- Quer ser minha namorada? – perguntou, encarando-me nos olhos.

- Quero – respondi, sem hesitar.

Harry me abraçou e juntou nossas testas.

- Eu te amo. – disse ele, fazendo os meus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso.

- Eu também te amo. – falei, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Harry selou seus lábios nos meus, e eu joguei meus braços no pescoço dele. Era um beijo intenso, muito intenso. Ele colocou seus braços em minha cintura, puxando-me mais perto dele. Ele me beijou como nunca havia beijado. Era um beijo calmo, apaixonado, que demonstrava tudo que nós não podíamos dizer em palavras. Nossas línguas estavam em perfeita sintonia como se estivessem dançando a mais perfeita dança ambos combinavam perfeitamente até no mais doce e delicado beijo. Separamo-nos ofegantes quando ouvimos o barulho dos copos sendo postos na mesa.

Madame Rosmerta deixou o pedido na mesa e se retirou. Eu tinha certeza de que ela tinha suspirado um "amor jovem" antes de se virar. Sorri, servindo-me de batatas.

Terminamos de comer algum tempo depois e, conversando, voltamos para Hogwarts.

- Quer um sapo de chocolate? – perguntou, enquanto descíamos os degraus novamente.

- Ah, doce! – exclamei, abraçando-o por trás e retirando o chocolate de suas mãos.

Harry riu.

- Tenho feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, também. E algumas balinhas.

- Hum – fiz eu, enquanto mordia meu sapo de chocolate. Ele sorriu, me encarando – Que foi?

- Nada. Minha namorada é linda, sabia?

Sorri também, beijando sua bochecha, melecando-a de chocolate. Harry soltou um muxoxo, rindo e me beijou, no meio da passagem.

_Eu te amo, _a voz de Harry não parava de ecoar em minha cabeça.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá, pessoas! Esse capítulo ficou TÃO LINDO, não acham? *-* Queria agradecer à _DaikPotterDelacour_ por escrever a parte do beijo deles, no Três Vassouras! Obrigada, Broto! - eu sei que não foi no Três Vassouras o beijo que você escreveu, mas eu quis por lá, ok? Bem, eu estou amando escrever essa fanfic *-* Espero que ela esteja boa (: Obrigada pelas reviews, seus lindos! Respondendo:**

**Naty Weasley Potter: Awn, muito obrigada, flor!**

**DaikPotterDelacour: HASUSAHU Ok, Broto! Aí está, espero que tenha gostado *O* Obrigada por escrever, eu achei muito lindo!**

**Aneleeh: Awn! Hihi, aí está *-* O que achou?**

**Hugh Black xD : Hey, leitor lindinho lol Ótimo, não quero que deixe ninguém na mão, ouviu? :} O Ron vai melhorar, é só uma fase (: Hihi, espero que tenha gostado *-***

**Leather00Jacket: Sério? A primeira? *O* E eu estou indo bem com a fic? HASUS Que bom! O Harry e a Ginny são tão lindos juntos *-* Obrigada!**

**EmmerlyK: Ah, mas o Harry merecey :} Ele e a Hermione são assim, no meu ponto de vista *-* Eu gosto da amizade deles :3 Vai ver muito disso, ainda.**

**Até quinta!**

**Lola xx**


	10. Amor

**Need You Now**

**Capítulo 10 – Amor**

**POV Harry**

Estávamos nos encarando, sérios, cara a cara no commom room. Expressões estranhas em nossos rostos, tipo bravas. Ginny e eu.

- Bom dia – ouvi Hermione chegar, e ela pareceu surpresa – Mas... Não se revolveram ontem?

Não respondemos, apenas continuamos a nos encarar.

- Era para dar certo! O que você fez de errado, Harry? – exclamou ela, aborrecida - Que estupidez você fez?

Os meus lábios se arreganharam num leve sorriso e Gin gritou:

- AHÁ! GANHEI! Pode passar os galeões, Harry!

Hermione, sem entender franziu a testa, com a boca entreaberta.

- O... quê?

- Ah, não vale! – contestei, apontando para Hermione – Ela roubou! Me fez rir!

- Ninguém roubou, e Hermione nem sabia! Então eu ganhei, ande, passe o dinheiro!

Desgostoso, remexi meu bolso e tirei os dez galeões que apostamos, entregando-os a ela. Ginny sorriu, satisfeita.

- Bom dia, Hermione – disse.

- Não acredito – falou ela, simplesmente, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Uma aposta...

Ginny e eu nos entreolhamos, sorrindo.

- Nada mais romântico do que jogo do sério – concordei, passando o braço por sua cintura. – Não é, amor?

- Com certeza.

Hermione sorriu a contragosto, pois mesmo achando ridículo, ela estava feliz por nós dois.

- Vamos, pombinhos – disse, empurrando-nos pelo buraco do retrato. – Temos que tomar café.

Nós fomos, conversando, até o Salão Principal. Quando chegamos, ao longe, vimos Ron e Lavender discutindo, e Ginny e eu empacamos na porta, mas Hermione só passou calmamente por nós e se sentou na mesa.

- Ela está superando facilmente – comentou Gin, surpresa.

Concordei com a cabeça e nos juntamos à Hermione. Lavender passou, não muito tempo depois, irritada e batendo os pés por nós. Lancei um olhar na direção de Ron e vi que ele estava aliviado e assustado.

Ergui a mão no ar e estendi o dedão, como uma pergunta silenciosa para ver se ele estava bem e ele retribuiu o gesto, com um sorriso.

- Ron está bem – murmurei para Ginny.

- Hermione também – respondeu-me num sussurro.

Meu olhar foi até Mione, que estava com um sorrisinho no rosto, enquanto escolhia o que iria comer. Ginny suspirou ao meu lado e eu peguei sua mão.

- Um dia eles vão ficar juntos e vão me agradecer.

Ri e beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

- Tenho certeza que sim – falei enquanto Ron se sentava ao lado de Hermione.

- Oi – disse, olhando diretamente para Hermione antes de virar o rosto para nós.

- Oi – respondemos e eu sorri, confiante, para Ron.

- Posso ficar aqui? – perguntou ele. Gin e eu assentimos, enquanto Hermione dava de ombros, sem dizer nada.

O resto do café da manhã se passou rapidamente, sem Mione se interferir muito na conversa, mas ela pareceu prestar a atenção na hora em que Ron falou de Lavender.

- Eu não aguentava mais – admitiu ele, de boca cheia – Ela só queria me beijar, e aquela risadinha... Bah, estou feliz que tenha acabado.

- Eu também – Hermione murmurou, baixinho, com um sorriso no rosto, fingindo olhar para seu prato.

Ron sorriu também e lançou-me um olhar do tipo "Isso é bom, não é?". Ginny jogou o cabelo por cima do ombro.

- Vamos, se desculpem de uma maneira mais convincente – disse, juntando as mãos sobre o colo, observando os dois ficarem sem graça. – Andem, estamos esperando.

Assenti com a cabeça, concordando, encarando-os também. Ron se virou para ela, com as orelhas vermelhas, e estendeu a mão no ar:

- Trégua?

Mione olhou para sua mão e depois, muito rapidamente, jogou os braços em volta de seu pescoço, abraçando-o. Ginny, surpresa, olhou-me com a boca entreaberta, reprimindo um "aleluia!".

Hermione, tão rápido quanto o abraçou, se soltou dele, corada.

- Tudo em paz novamente – comentei, sorrindo para eles, ainda sem graça. Ron revirou os olhos para mim, sem conseguir parar de sorrir.

Quando terminamos o café-da-manhã, Mione disse que tinha deveres para terminar e Ron a seguiu, dizendo que precisava de suas anotações.

- Estou feliz por eles – Ginny disse, enquanto me puxava pela mão pelos corredores. – Mas estou mais feliz por nós.

Coloquei-a contra a parede e a beijei, num corredor deserto. Suas mãos subiram para os meus cabelos e as minhas para sua cintura. Era um beijo apaixonado e urgente ao mesmo tempo, como se nós quiséssemos recuperar tempo perdido. Minha mão subia pelas suas costas, enquanto nossas línguas se acariciavam numa sincronia perfeita, enquanto as mãos de Ginny bagunçavam meus cabelos, causando-me um arrepio pela espinha.

Naquele momento, senti que a amava mais do que qualquer coisa. Ginny, agora, era o motivo da minha felicidade. Ela me entendia quando Ron e Hermione brigavam, ficava do meu lado. Ginny era a mulher da minha vida, eu tinha certeza.

Só quando o ar foi realmente preciso, nós nos separamos, e eu a abracei. Ginny pareceu perceber que eu estava tenso, pois me afastou o suficiente para me olhar nos olhos.

- O que houve?

- Nada – menti, com um sorriso fajuto, desviando o rosto.

- Harry, você não consegue mentir para mim – falou, tocando minha bochecha e virando meu rosto para que eu a encarasse. – O que houve?

Ao observar seu rosto delicado e preocupado, senti um aperto no coração e fechei os olhos, respirando firmemente.

- Eu estava só... pensando...

- No quê? – insistiu – Pode me contar.

- No futuro, Ginny.

Olhei-a e vi que ela tinha entendido. Dumbledore e eu descobrimos sobre as Horcruxes, e eu sabia que logo Voldemort iria atacar. Eu iria ter que ir procurar Horcruxes. E é algo que eu não poderei fazer, levando Ginny junto. A ideia de deixá-la era sufocante.

- O que tem o futuro? – perguntou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

- Sabe que não poderemos ficar juntos – murmurei, sentindo uma pontada no peito. Era mais difícil dizer em voz alta.

- Por que diz isso? – perguntou, com um olhar triste e inocente.

- Porque... Por causa dele, Gin. Eu tenho que lutar.

- Posso lutar com você – ela falou, parecendo decidida, mesmo não sabendo pelo que eu iria passar. – Estive na Dumbledore's Army, nós podemos...

- Não – interrompi-a – Não podemos. Ele é muito forte.

- Não estou nem aí! – contestou, sacudindo meus ombros – Vamos passar por isso juntos.

- Ginny, você tem que entender. Eu vou a esta guerra sozinho, é algo que não posso deixar que você venha, é muito perigoso – disse eu, nem tentando imaginar o que aconteceria comigo se ela se machucasse por minha causa.

- E se eu não me importar? – perguntou.

- _Eu_ me importo.

Ficamos no silêncio do corredor deserto e eu me perguntei como havíamos passado do amor para isto. Suspirei e ela fez a pergunta que me abalou:

- Então estamos terminando?

- Não! – apressei-me. – Não. Ainda estamos no meio do ano, temos muito caminho pela frente. – interrompi-me e a encarei – A menos que você queira.

Ginny balançou a cabeça negativamente, abraçando-me novamente. Era um abraço reconfortante e eu a embalei com meus braços.

- Eu te amo – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Também te amo.

* * *

><p>Nós corríamos pelos corredores, levando Ron para enfermaria. Hermione e Ginny me ajudando com o corpo molengo e desmaiado de Ron enquanto o Prof. Slughorn corria, ofegando, logo atrás. Entramos na enfermaria e Gin foi chamar por Madame Pomfrey.<p>

Deitei-o numa cama, sentindo meu ombro me agradecer. Hermione parecia angustiada, mas se contentou sentando-se numa cadeira de plástico e envolvendo a mão de Ron.

- Mas o que houve aqui? – perguntou a enfermeira, em seu pijama e roupão.

- Poção do Amor – falei e expliquei-lhe que alguém havia deixado uma caixa de bombons no dormitório e Ron acabou por comer todos eles. Depois de leva-lo para a sala do Prof. Slughorn e conseguir reverter as coisas.

- E eu quis comemorar – disse o professor, parecendo se recuperar da maratona. – E abri uma garrafa de hidromel, mas ele estava... Bem, envenenado.

Madame Pomfrey se colocou ao lado de Ron e pôs a mão em seu pescoço.

- E como o garoto não morreu? – perguntou ela, horrorizada.

- Eu achei um bezoar – falei, apoiando-me na beirada da cama de Ron.

- Sabem de quem veio o hidromel? – perguntou outra voz, vinda das portas da enfermaria. Nós nos viramos, abruptamente. Dumbledore e Profª McGonagall.

- Da Rosmerta, claro – respondeu Horácio – Eu ia... Dar de presente para o senhor, diretor.

Dumbledore caminhou calmamente até a cama e deu uma olhada em Ron, e em seguida para M. Pomfrey.

- Conseguirá resolver isso, Papoula?

- Claro – respondeu a enfermeira, parecendo ofendida, como se ele duvidasse de sua capacidade.

- Poderia me levar até a sua sala, Horácio? – pediu Dumbledore – Acho que gostaria de ver esta garrafa de hidromel.

O Prof. Slughorn assentiu, parecendo preocupado, enquanto limpava a testa num paninho de bolso.

- Minerva, poderia acordar o Prof. Snape e dizer que eu gostaria de falar com ele, na sala de Horácio em cinco minutos? – pediu Dumbledore, novamente.

McGonagall assentiu e se retirou, sendo seguida logo depois pelo diretor e o professor.

- Que estranho – falei, quando ficamos sozinhos com Ron – M. Pomfrey havia ido buscar poção.

- O quê?

- Primeiro o colar enfeitiçado, e agora o hidromel... Não parece que alguém está tentando matar o Dumbledore?

Ginny e Hermione se entreolharam.

- Afinal, o colar e o hidromel eram para Dumbledore – disse eu, tentando fazer com que elas acreditassem.

Hermione abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Madame Pomfrey havia voltado.

- Que horror, que horror – murmurava, enquanto arrastava os pés apressadamente, de modo que suas pantufas faziam barulhos engraçados. – Vocês podem ir embora. Podem voltar amanhã, se quiserem.

Ginny e eu nos levantamos, e ela veio até mim, passando o braço em volta da minha cintura. Descansei meu braço em cima de seu ombro e esperamos por Hermione.

- Podem ir – disse – Eu vou depois.

Ignorando o olhar severo da enfermeira, Hermione voltou a olhar para Ron. Dando de ombros, nós dois saímos da enfermaria e percorremos os corredores escuros, até o commom room, conversando distraidamente.

- Harry, eu bolei um plano – Ginny falou, com voz de sono, com a cabeça encostada em mim.

- Um plano? – perguntei, tentando não rir de sua voz grogue.

- É, um plano para que eles fiquem juntos.

- Oh – fiz eu, balançando a cabeça, mesmo ela não vendo. – Que plano?

- Nós vamos ter um encontro quádruplo.

- Eu já disse que gosto das suas ideias?

- Já, mas diga novamente.

- Eu gosto de suas ideias – repeti, sorrindo, beijando o topo de sua cabeça em seguida.

Ginny suspirou, jogando os cabelos dramaticamente por cima do ombro.

- Eu sei.

Rimos, entrando no commom room, agora deserto. Demos boa noite um para o outro e eu subi para o dormitório, escuro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá, pessoas! Sim, eu postei um dia antes. Bem, amanhã eu vou viajar e, bah, não daria tempo, então eu postei mais cedo. Sim, sim, eu deveria ganhar um prêmio Nobel. Obrigada pelas reviews! Elas são lindas! Ah, ah! Só mais uma coisa:_ Leiam a fanfic You Belong With Me! Está bem divertida. _Ah, ah! E ideias são bem-vindas! Le responder:**

**Lys Weasley: lol face Obrigada, Always! Espero que não mate o Harry, eu vou precisar dele :} Não tem problema (: Espero que tenha gostado!**

**Naty Weasley Potter: Obrigada! E aí está, Romione (*O*). Mais beijos Harry e Ginny também (:**

**EmmerlyK: Ela não cobrou, mas o Harry vai pagá-la de algum modo ~le suspense~**

**DaikPotterDelacour: Não tenho, não! :} Eu não coloquei o sonho porque ia ficar um capítulo muito grande, mas vai ser o começo do próximo (:**

**Leather00Jacket: Awn, eles são tão lindos *-* Bah, o Harry não é fofo, eu imagino ele assim lol Obrigada!**

**Hugh Black xD : Hey, leitor lindinho! Que bom, continue assim! lol Obrigada! *-***

**Até quinta**

**Lola xx**


	11. Planejamentos

**Need You Now**

**Capítulo 11 – Planejamentos**

**POV Ginny**

Livros e mais livros. Era o meu dia-a-dia agora, devido aos NOMs. Eu tinha que estudar e me concentrar se quisesse passar, pois – agora com Harry – as coisas estavam ficando complicadas.

Complicadas para estudar, quero dizer. Eu tentava, mas era difícil manter a mente nos livros quando eu sabia que poderia estar com ele.

Hermione deixou outra pilha de livros cair em minha mesa, fazendo com que eu me sobressaltasse. Olhei-a irritada, ao sair de meus devaneios e fechei o livro que lia.

- Aqui, acho que isto é o suficiente por hoje – disse ela e começou a apontar para os livros – Transfiguração, eu peguei três, caso você tenha dificuldades. De Herbologia eu peguei um só, é um livro completo. Feitiços têm dois, porque são muitos feitiços e...

- Hermione, pare – interrompi-a, abaixando suas mãos. – Eu não vou ler todos esses livros.

Ela, parecendo aborrecida, pegou o último livro da pilha.

- Mas eles são importantes, Ginny. Você precisa passar.

- Eu sei, mas eu também preciso viver – murmurei, olhando com desgosto para a minha mesa.

- Eles são rápidos de ler – disse, distraída, folheando o livro grosso em suas mãos.

- É, os termino num instantinho– concordei, ironicamente, olhando para os _dicionários, _nem um pouco animada.

Hermione franziu a testa, detectando minha ironia, mas não disse nada, só empurrou-me os livros.

- Leia – ordenou e saiu novamente, à procura de mais alguns. Suspirei, observando-a andar pelos corredores da biblioteca e empilhar mais livros.

Antes de voltar a ler, senti duas mãos taparem meus olhos. Não precisei ouvir a voz, apenas senti o perfume dele. Um sorriso feliz e aliviado abriu-se em meus lábios.

- Bu – sussurrou, tirando as mãos de meus olhos para afastar meus cabelos e beijar minha bochecha e descer até meu pescoço.

Harry se sentou de frente para mim e olhou para os lados, checando se Hermione não estava vindo.

- Eu não deveria estar aqui – disse.

- Fico feliz que esteja – falei, puxando sua mão e envolvendo-a com as minhas.

Ele sorriu. Seu sorriso era tão lindo que fiquei praticamente sem ar. Os olhos dele brilhavam quando ele sorria, formando covinhas em suas bochechas. Senti a face corar ao me dar conta de que eu tinha voltado com a minha paixonite daquela criança de onze anos por Harry.

- Bem, eu falei com Ron.

- Sobre? – perguntei, completamente perdida.

- O encontro quádruplo! – exclamou, num tom baixo e eu fiz um "ah". – Ele me disse que está livre na sexta.

- Convidou Ron para sair?

- Quê? Não! – Harry revirou os olhos, rindo. – Falei que tinha uma garota que queria sair com ele.

- Ron topou?

- Foi difícil. – admitiu, dando de ombros – Depois de Lavender, ele está com medo de arruinar as coisas com Hermione de novo. Mas eu o convenci.

- Eu ainda não consegui falar com Hermione. – falei, suspirando – Eu a chamei para dar uma volta e olha onde estou. Não aguento mais esses livros todos.

- Mas eles são importantes, Gin. Você precisa passar.

- Falou que nem a Hermione agora – murmurei, revirando os olhos.

- Eu me importo com você – disse Harry, puxando-me para seu colo e tirando uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto.

Passei a mão pela sua bochecha e a desci para seu pescoço, arranhando-o levemente e juntando meus lábios nos seus. Ele envolveu minha cintura com os braços e subiu suas mãos pelas minhas costas.

Era outro daqueles beijos intensos em que nós dois nos envolvíamos e tudo começava a ficar quente. Espalmei as mãos em seu peito, enquanto nossas línguas se entrelaçavam. Suas mãos, agora na minha nuca, puxavam-me para mais perto, se possível. Entrelacei sua cintura com as pernas e afundei as mãos em seu cabelo.

De repente, ouvimos o som de livros sendo despejados novamente na mesa e nos separamos, ofegantes. Hermione estava com uma cara de poucos amigos ao ver Harry ali, depois de tê-lo expulsado há algumas horas.

- Oi – tentei, com um sorriso, sem sair do colo dele.

- Casaco bonito, Mione – disse Harry, o que a fez bufar, mas o tom avermelhado em suas bochechas a desmentiu.

- Você sabe que a Ginny tem que estudar, Harry – falou ela, um pouco menos irritada.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Só dei uma passadinha rápida – desculpou-se, com um sorriso no final.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

- Passadinha rápida, claro.

- Deixe-o ficar – pedi, fazendo minha melhor cara de urso pidão. – Por favor?

Ela suspirou, pegando sua bolsa e jogando-a por cima do ombro.

- Leia todos os livros que eu te passei. Até depois – disse, com um último aceno antes de sair pelos corredores da biblioteca.

- Você deveria ir falar com ela sobre o encontro – Harry falou, encarando-me.

- Eu posso fazer isto depois – murmurei, com um sorriso maroto e beijando-o novamente.

* * *

><p><em>Harry e eu andávamos pela plataforma, de mãos dadas, com uma garotinha ruiva ao meu lado, segurando minha outra mão. Nós conversávamos felizmente, e eu não estranhava a garotinha ali do meu lado, e nem os outros dois garotos – que, por coincidência, se pareciam muito com Harry - que vieram conversar conosco.<em>

_Falávamos sobre Hogwarts, num tom animado, enquanto os dois garotos carregavam seus carrinhos. Os meninos embarcaram enquanto a garotinha parecia triste e, ao mesmo tempo, feliz por eles. Harry virou-se para mim, com um sorriso e eu percebi o quanto ele parecia velho. Com a aparência de um adulto, como um pai._

_- Eles ficarão bem – falei, com o tom de voz mais sério e maduro do que o meu normal, docemente enquanto tocava seu ombro._

_- Eu sei – respondeu-me, enquanto víamos o trem virar e desaparecer._

_- Eu quero ir – a garotinha ruiva fez um bico, olhando para o lugar onde o trem sumira._

_- Você irá em dois anos – disse Harry, pegando-a no colo. – Agora, o que acha de ir para casa e assar bons marshmallows?_

_No mesmo instante, a garotinha sorriu abertamente e nós começamos a andar pela plataforma, em direção à ala trouxa._

Abri os olhos, percebendo que era só um sonho. Com um sorriso no rosto, sentei-me na cama e pisquei os olhos, revivendo o sonho. Será que poderia ser um sonho revelando o futuro?

Soltei um suspiro feliz. Aqueles garotos se pareciam muito com Harry, e a pequena garota ruiva tinha os mesmos olhos que os... meus.

- Quem é Lily?

Pulei, sentada e olhei para a pequena fresta aberta da minha cortina, onde um grande olho azul me observava. Coloquei a mão sobre o peito.

- Credo, Rachel, um dia você me mata de susto – falei, fazendo um sinal para que ela abrisse a cortina e se sentasse.

Rachel era uma das minhas companheiras de dormitório, e uma grande amiga, também. Nós costumávamos fazer tudo juntas, até que eu comecei a sair com Dean. Mas, ainda assim, ela era uma de minhas melhores amigas.

- Que Lily? – perguntei, com o cenho franzido, assim que ela se sentou.

- Não sei, você ficou resmungando algumas coisas, só consegui entender Lily e... Harry – Rachel sorriu de um jeito malicioso.

Senti as bochechas esquentarem e ela riu, colocando a mão no meu joelho.

- Com o quê sonhou?

Contei o sonho à Rachel e seus olhos brilharam enquanto ela se encolhia e soltava um grunhido animado típico de garotas.

- Você acha que pode ser o futuro? – perguntou ela.

- Talvez – dei de ombros, olhando para fora da janela, com um sorriso que desapareceu ao ver que o sol banhava boa parte do quarto. – Que horas são?

Rachel piscou, coçou a cabeça, se levantando e eu percebi que ela já estava com uniforme.

- Quase oito – respondeu e eu saí correndo para o banheiro.

Fiz tudo que tinha que fazer a arrumei-me, passando rapidamente uma escova pelos cabelos embaraçados e nós descemos, correndo. Harry não estava me esperando no commom room como sempre, mas eu não o culpava por isso, já estava tarde.

Ao sairmos pelo buraco do retrato, esbarrei em alguém, levando a mim e a essa pessoa ao chão. Murphy!, pensei.

- Me desculpe, eu... – dizíamos, eu e a pessoa que derrubei. Ergui os olhos e vi Harry, com um sorriso no rosto. Sorri também e sussurrei um oi.

- Oi – retribuiu ele. – Você está bem?

- Agora, estou.

- Odeio interromper, mas nós vamos chegar atrasadas, Ginny – Rachel disse.

- Pode ir na frente, te alcanço num minuto – falei, sem tirar os olhos de Harry.

Ouvi-a dar uma risadinha e, logo em seguida, saiu correndo. Ele se aproximou e beijou-me levemente nos lábios.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia – respondi e ele pegou sua mochila - agora jazida no chão, junto com seu material, todo espalhado.

- Desculpe por isso – falei, ajudando-o a guardar tudo.

- Não tem problema.

Harry estendeu a mão para mim, na qual eu segurei e ele me ajudou a levantar.

- Nós temos que correr se quisermos chegar a tempo – disse ele, pegando minha mochila e jogando por cima do próprio ombro. – Sua primeira aula é nas masmorras.

Suspirei, pegando sua mão.

- Não precisa levar minha mochila.

- Eu quero.

Harry me levou para a aula, enquanto conversávamos.

- Eu falei com Hermione – comentei, enquanto subíamos as escadas para o topo das masmorras.

- E o que ela disse?

- Ela não topou – suspirei, revirando os olhos. – Disse que não queria ficar segurando vela com alguém que nem conhece.

- Mas ela conhece!

- Foi o que eu disse, mas Hermione negou mesmo assim – olhei-o, descrente e Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, preocupado.

- E agora? – perguntou, enquanto diminuíamos o passo, perto da sala de Slughorn.

- Ela vai, sem saber.

Harry riu e balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

- Ok, então eu vou estar com Ron esperando na Sala Precisa lá pelas oito, tá?

- Tá, eu vou levar Hermione, mas não creio que ela vá muito arrumada – dei de ombros e me coloquei na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

- Eu te amo – sussurrou, antes de nossos lábios se tocarem. Foi um beijo rápido, pois eu estava atrasada.

- Eu te amo mais – falei, baguncei seu cabelo e entrei na sala, sorrindo. O Prof. Slughorn já estava lá, mas não pareceu bravo com a minha chegada, só indicou meu lugar ao lado de Rachel e continuou a passar os ingredientes da poção no quadro negro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá, pessoas! Eu deixei o encontro só para o próximo capítulo, para ficar num clima de suspense lol Desculpem-me pela demora, mas eu tive que terminar o capítulo agora e, céus, eles estão ficando cada vez piores, não acham? Credo. Bem, obrigada pelas reviews! Respondendo:**

**Lys Weasley: Awwn, obrigada, Lys! *-* Pode me abraçar pelo computador lol LOVE YOU!**

**Leather00Jacket: Ount! Obrigada, flor! O Harry é homem, você queria o quê? lol**

**Hugh Black xD : Olá, lindinho! Eu vou até... Ainda não decidi, mas vou continuar até o fim do Enigma do Príncipe, pelo menos (: Awn, que fofo! Eu te arranjo uma Ginny e você me arranja um Harry, ok? :}**

**DaikPotterDelacour: Aí está o sonho, Broto! Eu gostei bastante daquela sua ideia, mas se eu fizesse mais um encontro em Hogsmeade, vocês iriam achar um tédio, lol Eu só escrevo a mesma coisa, mas que seja. Eu não sei se vou conseguir usá-la, mas obrigada!**

**gisllaine farias: Awn, muito obrigada! E, hum, seja bem-vinda (?) LOL *-* Eu também quero! E eu posto toda quinta (:**

**LEITORES - Ideias, sugestões, comentários, críticas, ideias, ideias e ideias são bem-vindas, ok? Eu preciso delas !**

**Até quinta,**

**Lola xx**


	12. Lumos

**Need You Now**

**Capítulo 12 – Lumos**

**POV Ginny**

Inspirei o ar profundamente antes de bater na porta com o punho três vezes. Torci as mãos e umedeci os lábios, num gesto nervoso. Escutei passos do outro lado da porta e Lavender a abriu, com um sorriso esperançoso, mas, ao me ver, ela deixou de sorrir e fez uma careta.

- Ginny – disse, num tom de nojo.

- Também é ótimo te ver, Lavender – falei e adentrei o quarto, me deparando com Hermione, sentada em sua cama, escrevendo em um pergaminho.

- Ginny! – ela exclamou, sorrindo e eu sorri de volta, me encaminhando até seu lado. Tirei sua mochila de cima da cama e me sentei. – O que faz aqui? E que roupa é esta?

Olhei para mim mesma. Já estava pronta para o encontro, um tanto arrumada demais para qualquer outra coisa.

- Você não acha que está uma bela noite? – perguntei, tentando enrolá-la. – Eu acho que as estrelas estão querendo nos dizer alguma coisa...

- Vá direto ao ponto – interrompeu-me, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Bem, eu queria saber se você não queria dar uma volta. – falei, ignorando o fato dela olhar para a minha roupa, descrente. Claro, eu não estava vestida para _dar uma volta_.

Hermione piscou e coçou o queixo com a pena, pousando-a em seguida, entendendo onde eu queria chegar.

- Por quê?

- Ora, por que as pessoas dão voltas? Para respirar ar puro, para conversar, para...

- Você quer me levar para aquele encontro arranjado, não quer? – perguntou, girando os olhos. – Eu já disse que não vou.

- Mas, Hermione, vai ser divertido! – tentei animá-la, percebendo que fracassara no meu plano. – Harry e eu estaremos lá e, se você quiser ir embora, eu compreenderei. Só tente, primeiro, antes de desistir.

Ela suspirou, dando-se por vencida.

- Tudo bem, então, mas eu não tenho nenhuma roupa diferente...

- Ah, isso não é problema – falei, puxando-a pelo pulso pelo dormitório. Saímos pela porta e descemos até o dormitório do quinto ano, onde entramos.

Rachel estava lá, assim como eu mandara, para me ajudar a arrumar Hermione devidamente para o encontro.

- Olá, Rachel – Hermione cumprimentou-a.

- Hermione! – ela exclamou, sorrindo. – Que bom que veio.

- Eu não tive outra escolha. – disse ela, dando de ombros.

- Mas que mentira! – falei, franzindo o cenho para ela. Pisquei para Rachel e peguei o vestido que havia separado para ela. – Se não se importa, esse vestido vai ficar maravilhoso em você, vá colocá-lo.

Empurrei-a para o banheiro e suspirei, colocando as mãos na cintura quando Hermione fechou a porta.

- Foi muito difícil? – Rachel perguntou, pegando sua _nécessaire _com maquiagem e escolhendo o que iria usar para maquiar Hermione.

- Um pouquinho. – dei de ombros. – Mas eu sempre consigo, não é?

Rachel revirou os olhos, balançando a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo, fazendo seus cachos balançarem também. Ela era parecida com Hermione, fisicamente, devido ao cabelo encaracolado castanho, mas os olhos azuis e a personalidade eram completamente diferentes.

- Exibida – ela falou e girou os olhos.

Quando Hermione saiu do banheiro, ergui as sobrancelhas, entreabrindo os lábios.

- Perfeito. – murmurei, sorrindo. – Ficou _perfeito._

- Você acha? – ela perguntou, insatisfeita, rodando no mesmo lugar. – Está _muito curto, _Ginny.

O vestido estava um tanto curto e um tanto apertado, mas estava perfeito nela. Era ousado e completamente diferente das calças jeans desbotadas e das blusas simples e estampadas que ela costumava vestir, mas estava lindo.

- Não está _tão_ curto, não. – Rachel retrucou, examinando-a. – Você está linda, agora venha aqui, preciso te maquiar.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Harry<strong>

Eu havia dito para Ron entrar na sala, porque eu iria esperar por Ginny do lado de fora. Estávamos lá faziam alguns minutos, e eu estava começando a ficar impaciente, afinal, por que mulheres demoram tanto para se arrumar?

Suspirei, cruzando os braços por baixo da Capa da Invisibilidade, entediado. Ora, eram necessárias horas e horas para colocar uma roupa? Eu não havia demorado nem dez minutos...

Foi então que eu as vi, virando o corredor e andando depressa. Ginny e Hermione. Esqueci de tudo e de todos. _Afinal, _até que valia a pena toda essa espera... Elas estavam... Incríveis!

- Harry? – Ginny sussurrou e eu tirei a capa, com um sorriso no rosto. O sorriso que sempre aparecia, incontrolavelmente, no meu rosto quando Ginny estava por perto.

- Madames. – cumprimentei-as. – Vocês estão lindas.

Elas se entreolharam, com um sorriso satisfeito. Eu pude perceber que Hermione estava meio infeliz, como se tivesse sido arrastada até ali. Abri espaço para elas passarem, sem deixar a expressão surpresa do rosto.

- Lindas – repeti e Ginny sorriu, piscando o olho para mim.

- Você não está nada mal – ela disse, para que só eu escutasse. Nada mal... Isso era bom? Franzi o cenho para Gin, que riu. – Está lindo, amor.

_Amor. Ela me chamou de amor._

Sorri e tive certeza de que estava com cara de bobo, pois ela riu mais ainda e adentrou na sala.

- Ron? – murmurou Hermione, chocada.

- Her-Hermione – disse ele, entreabrindo os lábios, estupefato pela beleza dela. – Puxa.

Ela lançou um olhar meio assustado e meio fuzilador para Ginny, mas eu sabia que, no fundo, Hermione ficara feliz. Com uma expressão dura, ela virou-se para ele, os braços cruzados e ergueu o queixo.

- Então, é isso, Ronald? Você _veio _a outro encontro.

Ron ergueu as sobrancelhas, ficando desesperado, sem saber o que responder, mas, então, cruzou os braços também.

- E o quê _você _está fazendo aqui, também?

- _Eu _fui arrastada, mas creio que você veio por livre e espontânea vontade.

Ginny e eu nos entreolhamos. Eles estavam discutindo como um casal.

- Harry me azarou – defendeu-se ele. Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim. Dei de ombros, quando todos estavam me encarando.

- Vocês poderiam _não _brigar? Só hoje? – pedi, tentando desviar o assunto.

- Desculpe – Ron disse, indo até Hermione. – Você, hum, está linda.

Ela corou, mas não se deu por vencida. Quando ele lhe estendeu a mão para que ela segurasse, Hermione simplesmente o ignorou e deu alguns passos a frente pelo aposento.

- Sinto o clima rolando entre vocês – murmurei, irônico.

- Então, vamos jantar – Ginny disse, nós nos encaminhamos até a mesa e ajudei-a a se sentar, em seguida.

Ron afastou a cadeira para Hermione, que, discretamente, sorriu. Ao sentar-se, ela lançou um olhar para Ginny, meio agradecido e meio mortal, como se quisesse e não quisesse aquilo ao mesmo tempo.

- Quando vocês estiverem casados, daqui a uns dez anos, mais ou menos, vão nos agradecer – Gin falou e eu sorri enquanto ambos coravam.

Nos servimos da comida contrabandeada da cozinha e começamos a jantar.

- Puxa, isto está ótimo – Ron comentou, de boca cheia.

- Os elfos capricharam – disse eu, dando de ombros. Hermione pareceu querer dizer algo, mas se conteve e continuou a comer.

Passamos um bom tempo em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer, cada um envolvido nos próprios pensamentos.

- E agora? – sussurrei para Ginny. – Não sei se aguento esse clima tenso por muito mais tempo.

- Deixe comigo – ela sussurrou de volta e voltou-se para eles. – Então, Hermione, lembra da festa do Clube do Slugue que o Prof. Slughorn comentou, na nossa última reunião?

Ela piscou, limpando a boca num guardanapo.

- Lembro – respondeu, sem entender onde ela queria chegar.

- O Ron estaria livre, não estaria, Ron?

- Estaria.

Ron olhou para Hermione, mas desviou os olhos quando ela correspondeu seu olhar.

- Acho que é uma boa hora para você convidá-lo – Ginny comentou, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa.

As bochechas de Hermione ganharam uma tonalidade vermelha e ela desviou os olhos.

- Então, Ronald... – começou ela, sem olhá-lo. – Seria um tanto agradável se você me acompanhasse à festa formal do Professor Slughorn, nesta sexta-feira.

Ron franziu a testa, mas sua expressão ficou séria e ele respondeu, formalmente:

- Eu iria adorar acompanhar a senhorita a esta festa formal.

Ela olhou-o e ambos riram. Sorrindo, virei-me para Ginny, que estava mais do que satisfeita.

- Então, está feito – ela falou, se levantando. Segui seu exemplo e Ron e Hermione nos olharam, confusos. – Vocês têm muito a conversar.

- Iremos deixa-los para combinarem os detalhes – continuei e nós nos encaminhamos para a porta.

Peguei meu casaco e, antes de sairmos, falei num tom alto o bastante para que eles escutassem:

- Não se divirtam demais, hein, amanhã é dia de aula.

Quando a porta se fechou, eu tinha certeza de que havia os visto corando. Ginny riu, e então estremeceu, abraçando os braços.

- Mérlin.

Coloquei meu casaco em seus ombros e ela negou, com a cabeça.

- Você vai sentir frio.

- Não me importo – dei de ombros, segurando sua mão e puxando-a pelo corredor.

- Espere – pediu, num sussurro.

- Que foi?

Ela apontou para frente e eu segui com o olhar. Uma sombra se aproximava e ouvimos um miado.

- Filch – sussurrei.

Esquecendo-me completamente da Capa da Invisibilidade no meu bolso, puxei Ginny pela mão até chegarmos numa porta de um almoxarifado que nunca é usado. Abri a porta e entramos, fechando-a atrás de mim.

Com a cabeça grudada na porta para escutar qualquer coisa do lado de fora, ouvi Filch passar, com sua gata. Suspirei, aliviado e me virei para Gin, que segurava a varinha acesa.

- Já podemos sair.

- Podemos? – perguntou, com um sorriso maroto.

Balancei a cabeça, sorrindo e colei minha testa na sua. Ela fechou os olhos e segurou minha mão. Com a mão livre, toquei seu queixo e me inclinei para beijá-la.

Após o beijo, ela deixou a varinha cair e entrelaçou meu pescoço com os braços.

- Eu disse que te amo hoje? – sussurrei e seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso.

- Não.

- Bem, eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, cicatriz.

Sorri, beijando-a novamente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá, pessoas! Sim, eu demorei. Sim, eu mereço Avada. Mas eu estava vendo a Premiere, vocês entendem, certo? Estava tudo muito lindo e eu mal posso esperar para o filme! A Emma estava maravilhosa e eu me acabei de chorar, portanto... Bem, o nome do capítulo é Lumos por causa de uma fanart, que eu meio que usei neste finalzinho. **Aqui, vocês podem ver e sim, ela é muito linda. Respondendo:****

****Naty Weasley Potter: Eu tive a mesma ideia! Bem, aí está, e obrigada pela ideia! Awn *-*****

****Leather00Jacket: LOL É verdade. HG não é clichê, é super fofo *-* LOL Que bom que eu "fiz" outra fã de HG :}****

****EmmerlyK: Tudo bem (: Obrigada! LOL Eu posso colocar isso na fic, é uma ótima ideia...****

****Hugh Black xD : Olá, lindinho! LOL É fofo, sim. Foi ótima, fui para um hotel fazenda, bem... divertido. LOL Ok, ok. A busca continua, mas não estou tão confiante. É uma ideia fofa *-* Não é clichê! É lindinho *-* Linda? Ô, tá bom LOL****

****NandsGirl: Hihi, obrigada! :D Espero que continue gostando.****

****Leniita W: Obrigada! Ah, que isso, eu gosto quando dizem que ficou bom (:****

****Bem, é isso. Até quinta... ESPERE! Quinta é a pré-estréia! ~le dead~ Tentem não morrer de ansiedade!****

****Lola xx****


	13. Nox

**Need You Now**

**Capítulo 13 – Nox**

**POV Harry**

- Me diga o conceito da Poção Amortentia.

Ergui as sobrancelhas. Nós estudávamos no commom room havia mais de uma hora, e, para ser sincero, estava ficando entediado. Mesmo na companhia de Ginny, estudar por muito tempo não era o meu tipo, nem o dela. Eu lhe fazia uma pergunta sobre seu conteúdo e ela folheava meus livros, a procura de perguntas para mim. Pelo jeito, havia se interessado na Poção do Amor.

Encarei seus olhos castanhos profundamente. Aquela pergunta era só para o estudo ou iria levar a algum lugar? Com um sorriso debochado, respondi:

- A Amortentia é a poção do amor mais poderosa que existe – respondi, incerto. Aquilo era quase o máximo do que eu sabia.

- Hum – fez ela, assentindo com a cabeça. – Como você reconhece essa Poção do Amor?

- Ela tem uma cor perolada e, bem, seu cheiro.

- O que tem o cheiro?

- Varia de pessoa para pessoa – dei de ombros, me lembrando das anotações de Hermione. – De acordo com aquilo que mais a atrai.

- Hum – repetiu, levantando-se e colocando-se atrás de mim, pousando as mãos em meus ombros. Senti sua respiração em minha nuca e os pelinhos de meu braço se eriçaram. – E qual é o cheiro da Amortentia para você?

Inspirei seu cheiro floral e pisquei, indiferente.

- Não me lembro direito.

Ouvi-a bufar enquanto apertava meus ombros. Isso me fez rir. Levantei-me também, virando-me para ela. A curva delicada de seu pescoço estava vermelha, exposta, com seus cabelos ruivos presos num rabo de cavalo encantador.

- Quer saber qual é o cheiro da Amortentia para mim, Weasley? – perguntei, encarando seus olhos e colocando-a contra a parede.

Há esta hora, o commom room estava vazio, pois já era tarde, mas nenhum de nós quis subir para o dormitório. Meus lábios pousaram em seu pescoço.

- Se não quisesse, não haveria perguntado, cicatriz. – a voz dela era firme, mas, quando afundou a mão em meus cabelos, soube que seus joelhos fraquejavam. Sorri.

- Torta de melaço – falei, subindo meus lábios para sua bochecha. Sussurrei em seu ouvido: - Madeira de cabo de vassoura.

Afastei-me o suficiente para encará-la. Ela tinha uma sobrancelha levantada, como se me desafiasse, mas seus olhos diziam que ela queria ouvir mais.

- E algum perfume.

- Perfume?

- Mmm – fiz, colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha. – Um perfume floral. Você conhece?

Ginny sorriu, tocando minha bochecha e acariciando-a. Toquei sua mão e a levei aos meus lábios.

- Foi a melhor declaração de amor que eu já fiz, deveria se sentir especial – falei e ela girou os olhos, ainda sorrindo.

- Eu me sinto – disse. – Me sinto especial simplesmente por você ter me notado.

- Eu já havia te notado antes.

- Não _desse _jeito.

- Que jeito? – perguntei e ela rolou os olhos para o teto, respirando profundamente, mas então balançou a cabeça e me olhou docemente.

- _Assim _– falou, puxando o colarinho de minha camiseta para perto. Ela beijou-me, mas, antes que eu pudesse aprofundar o beijo, Ginny se afastou.

- Gostei disso.

Ela riu e sua risada era melódica. Doce e gostosa de ouvir. Nada exagerado, nada falso. Sorri, observando seus lábios vermelhos e finos. Ergui os olhos para suas sardas, salpicadas delicadamente por suas bochechas e nariz, e então encarei os olhos castanhos claro, que brilhavam de um jeito intenso.

- Não gosto de quando você me olha deste jeito – disse ela, desviando os olhos, quase... _corando._

- Oh, eu fiz Ginny Weasley corar? Puxa, eu preciso de um troféu.

Ela mostrou-me a língua e eu ri. Beijei sua testa e em seguida seu nariz, descendo para seus lábios. O beijo não começou calmo e romântico, e sim necessitado e urgente.

Nossas línguas dançavam juntas, e assim se permaneceu por um longo tempo. Quando me dei por si, estávamos sentados no sofá e nossas capas jaziam no chão, junto da minha gravata.

- Hum – fiz eu, afastando-me e tirando suas mãos dos botões de minha blusa. – Precisamos ir devagar.

- Precisamos estabelecer um limite – ela corrigiu, sorrindo, afastando-se.

O fato de ela não estar nervosa em relação a que, em alguns minutos, estaríamos numa situação não-digna de um commom room, me deixou mais aliviado. Sorri, enquanto ela se levantava e ajeitava os livros nos braços.

- Preciso de uma boa noite de sono. – ela disse – Sinto que amanhã será _o _dia. Tenho certeza de que Hermione me prenderá no dormitório até eu ter toda a matéria na cabeça, sendo que os NOMs são semana que vem.

Ri de sua histeria e beijei sua mão.

- Boa noite.

* * *

><p>Os dias se passavam sem muitas diferenças. Ginny estudando, Ron e Hermione agindo como se o encontro nunca tivesse acontecido e eu tendo as minhas aulas com Dumbledore.<p>

Sabia que, em breve, o diretor teria de se retirar para ir à procura das Horcruxes – o tipo de Dark Art que eu descobri pelo Prof. Slughorn, às ordens de Dumbledore.

Hermione e eu estávamos fazendo as lições no commom room num dia qualquer. Digo, eu copiava as lições dela enquanto a mesma falava sozinha, revisando o conteúdo do ano para os testes.

- Harry, precisamos conversar – ela falou, de repente, pondo de lado todo o resto.

- Sobre o quê? – perguntei, ainda copiando suas lições.

- Sobre o Half-Blood Prince.

Bufei, indignado, revirando os olhos. De novo, ela vinha com o papo daquele livro velho e usado cheio de feitiços e modos mais fáceis de preparar Poções. Um dos feitiços que eu testara em Draco Malfoy causara um acidente grave e, desde então, eu a havia escondido na Sala Precisa e nunca mais voltado lá.

- Ah, outra vez não. – gemi, irritado. – Por que não esquece isso?

Ron sentou-se entre nós, parecendo alheio, enquanto puxava o trabalho que Snape pedira e copiava o de Hermione.

- Falando sobre aquele livro de novo? – ele perguntou, cansado.

Hermione tirou um pedaço de jornal da bolsa e me entregou.

- Acho que sei quem é.

- Eileen Prince? – ergui as sobrancelhas para ela. – Hermione, _não é _uma mulher, eu sei disso.

- Você diz isso porque não acha as mulheres inteligentes o suficiente!

- Estudando com você durante esses seis anos seria burrice dizer esse tipo de coisa. Não, Hermione. É um homem, dá para ver pelo jeito que ele escreve.

Continuamos discutindo até ela tomar uma decisão. Iria pesquisar mais sobre essa mulher para esfregar na minha cara, caso fosse.

- E o primeiro lugar que irei procurar – disse, se levantando. – Será na sala de troféus.

Suspirei, balançando a cabeça. Mas é _claro _que não era uma mulher, eu tinha certeza.

- Ela nunca superou o fato de você ser melhor do que ela em Poções – Ron falou, dando de ombros.

- Que seja, você sabe que é um homem, certo?

- Certo. A letra é muito garranchosa para ser de uma mulher.

Concordei com Ron e continuamos a conversar distraidamente. Terminamos nossos deveres, sem a ajuda de Hermione, depois de algum tempo, quando Jimmy Peakes apareceu, com um bilhete.

- Dumbledore pediu para que eu lhe desse isso – falou, estendendo-me o pedaço de pergaminho.

- Obrigado, Jimmy... Ei, Ron, olhe... É do Dumbledore.

Ele aproximou-se de mim para ler o bilhete. Dumbledore queria que eu fosse ao seu escritório, o mais rápido que eu puder. Nós nos entreolhamos e eu saí pelo buraco do retrato, correndo.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Ginny<strong>

Finalmente, a última aula do dia havia acabado. Guardei meu material rapidamente, ansiosa pelo momento em que veria Harry. Nossa relação estava ficando um pouco grudenta, mas eu não me importava.

Apressei o passo, saindo pela porta da sala de Feitiços, mas fui barrada por alguém muito grande ou uma estátua. Quando ergui os olhos e me deparei com Dean, cruzei os braços.

- Com licença, Thomas – pedi, educadamente.

- Podemos conversar, Weasley? – ele perguntou, no mesmo tom de voz e eu suspirei.

- O que você quer?

Ele me puxou para longe da porta, onde estávamos bloqueando o fluxo de pessoas. Assim que Dean me soltou, dei um passo para trás, esquivando-me dele, para que, se ele tentasse algo, eu poderia desviar.

- Você está brava comigo?

- E se estou? Olha, tenho que ir, Harry está me...

Fui interrompida bruscamente pelos lábios de Dean - colados com uma força suficiente para entortar meus dentes - nos meus. Chocada, surpresa e enojada, arregalei os olhos e empurrei-o pelos ombros. Sim, eu sou mais fraca do que Dean, mas eu havia conseguido empurrá-lo.

- Seu _louco! – _falei, dando-lhe um chute merecido nas partes baixas.

Com os olhos em chamas, saí de lá, batendo os pés. Qual é o _problema _dele, afinal? Ele _sabe _que Harry e eu estamos juntos, então, por que ele não fica _longe?_

Ao chegar no Salão Principal, para jantar, já estava mais calma. Não achei Harry, nem Ron e nem Hermione em nenhum canto, então sentei-me ao lado de Rachel.

- Tudo bem? – ela perguntou, notando algo em meu rosto – provavelmente as minhas bochechas vermelhas.

- É, estou. Você viu o Harry por aí?

Ela balançou a cabeça. Suspirei e comecei a me servir, tentando manter a cabeça fria. Iria achar Harry depois e tudo ficaria bem, ele sorriria daquele jeito angelical e me tomaria em seus braços. Não precisava me preocupar com o beijo idiota que Dean me dera.

E assim fiz com que meu jantar se passasse normalmente. Quando terminamos, rumei para o commom room. Ron e Hermione estavam lá e eu me dirigi à eles, com um sorriso vacilante por não ver Harry com os dois.

- Oi.

- Vocês viram o Harry? – perguntei, olhando para os lados.

Ron e Hermione se entreolharam.

- Ele... – Ron começou, mas não soube como terminar.

- Harry saiu, Ginny.

- Ah, tudo bem. Eu vou procura-lo, eu...

- Não, Ginny. Harry saiu da escola com Dumbledore – Hermione explicou e eu senti minhas pernas ficarem bambas.

_Harry saiu da escola com Dumbledore._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá, pessoas! Bem, mais um capítulo e blablabla. Quem liga para o capítulo? É HOOOOOOOOOOOOOJE! ~le die~ Vai ser épico e, mesmo não vendo hoje, já sinto ansiedade e meio que depressão. Isso pode afetar os capítulos, mas não liguem, certo? Obrigada pelas reviews! Hum, temo que a fic esteja acabando (não me matem). Le responder:**

**Leniita W: Olá! Muito obrigada! Bem, eu os imagino tendo que agir de cupido para Ron e Hermione :}**

**EmmerlyK: LOL É assim que é a vida, bro. Se fosse por conta do Ron e da Hermione, nada iria rolar. Nope, Lavender fica na dela, cansei já :}**

**Naty Weasley Potter: Sim, sim! Eles estavam lindos *-* Agora, as coisas serão corridas para eles... Você verá.**

**Lys Weasley: lol Teremos que dividir um Harry também? Poxa, assim não dá :} Obrigada, Lys! Wow, a Premiére parece que foi há um tempão...**

**NandsGirl: Obrigada! AH, MÉRLIN! Não, não vou poder ir na pré ): Mas vai ser incrível, assim mesmo *-* Eu também! Estou morrendo de ansiedade! Não vou aguentar s: É exatamente assim que todo mundo se sente! Quer e não quer s: AH! É HOJE! Voltando a fic: Muuito obrigada! :D**

**Até quinta que vem (provavelmente o penúltimo capítulo...)**

**P.S: Cara Lys, não me mate depois de ler isso. Nem desconte na review. Com amor,**

**Lola xx**


	14. A batalha

**Need You Now**

**Capítulo 14 – A batalha**

**POV Ginny**

Encarei os dois, sentindo-me tensa. Eles não queriam me contar porque Harry tivera de sair e nem quando voltaria. Suspirei e fechei os punhos.

- Tudo bem. Então, por onde começamos?

Ron e Hermione se entreolharam.

- Como?

- Ora, vocês me entenderam. Por onde começamos? Sei que Death Eaters vão invadir o castelo e temos que lutar.

- Oh – Hermione fez, assentindo. – Vamos reunir a DA e acordar o máximo de professores.

- Eu irei avisar quem estiver no caminho. – Ron dizia.

Ele puxou um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso e sacando a varinha em seguida. Ron abriu o Marauders Map e começou a procurar.

- Malfoy não está aqui. Em nenhum lugar! Mas... isso não pode ser possível, ele não pode ter saído da escola sem ninguém notar, ainda mais com o sistema de segurança...

- Pense, Ronald – Hermione o interrompeu. – Esse mapa não mostra a Sala Precisa! Malfoy pode ter, simplesmente, ido para lá.

- Brilhante, Hermione – ele disse, com um quase sorriso para ela.

Hermione corou e eu revirei os olhos.

- Ok, vocês dois, podem deixar isso para depois? Tem uma _batalha_ prestes a rolar aqui!

- Certo... Hum... Nós precisamos vigiar a Sala Precisa – Ron falou, observando o mapa. – Mas precisamos, também, vigiar Snape.

- Eu faço isso – Hermione disse, prontamente.

- Leve Luna – sugeri – Ela iria, se você pedisse.

Ela assentiu.

- Hum... Oi – cumprimentou uma voz atrás de nós, fazendo-nos pular.

- Neville! – exclamamos em uníssono.

- Eu escutei e... Vocês estão se preparando para uma batalha?

- Pode parecer estranho, mas sim, estamos.

- Quero participar.

Ron, Hermione e eu nos entreolhamos, sorrindo.

- Você vem conosco. – falei e expliquei-lhe rapidamente o que estava acontecendo.

- Vamos precisar de sorte, mas acho que estou pronto – Neville sacou a varinha do bolso.

- Sorte! – exclamou Ron.

Ron revirou o bolso de novo e tirou um par de meias.

- Puxa, isso vai nos dar sorte – falei, ironicamente – Vai afastar os Death Eaters.

- Cale a boca, Ginny – mandou, abrindo o par de meias.

Enrolada nelas, estava um pequeno vidrinho. Seu conteúdo era algo líquido dourado e meio brilhante. Uma... poção?

- Sorte líquida – Hermione sussurrou.

- Felix Felicis? – perguntou Neville.

- É, Harry nos deu antes de ir – Ron explicou para nós dois.

Ele olhou para o vidrinho nas mãos e tirou a rolha. Nos encarou novamente, meio hesitante.

- Cada um de nós dará um gole, ok?

Assentimos, apreensivos. Ele inspirou profundamente e ergueu o vidrinho.

- Saúde – falou, e virou-o, dando um misero gole.

Com uma expressão de poder, Ron passou o vidrinho para Hermione, que hesitou, mas deu um gole. Ela me entregou e eu olhei para o líquido, incerta. Virei o vidrinho, mas, quando dei o gole, não me senti muito diferente.

E então, gradual mas inegavelmente, invadiu-me a sensação de euforia, senti que poderia fazer qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa no mundo... E lutar contra Death Eaters não parecia tão difícil.

- Ron... – comecei, pondo-me de pé. – Temos que ir.

- Certo – concordou e passou o vidrinho para Hermione. – Ache Luna, dê a ela o resto. Se algo der errado, eu saberei.

Ela parecia incerta, meio apavorada, mas pegou-o e se pôs de pé.

- Boa sorte – desejou, sorrindo e desapareceu por trás do buraco do retrato.

Ron suspirou e se levantou.

- Vamos, temos uma batalha para ganhar.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Ginny<strong>

Após muito tempo de vigia na frente da Sala Precisa, eu estava começando a achar que Draco havia amarelado e que não teríamos que lutar.

Neville, Ron e eu estávamos atrás de uma estátua, observando a porta, esperando-a abrir e vários Death Eaters aparecessem, mas nada. Não aconteceu absolutamente _nada _durante, mais ou menos, uma hora. Que decepção.

- Acho que ele resolveu abortar a missão. – falei, encostando-me na parede e cruzando os braços.

Aonde Harry estaria agora? E por que não disse nada? Certamente ele deve ter sido chamado de última hora... Suspirei, enquanto Ron me mandava ficar quieta.

E então, a porta da Sala Precisa se abriu e Draco Malfoy saiu. Ele olhou para os lados, procurando por alguém. Numa mão, estava sua varinha, e na outra, estava um braço. Era seco e grotesco, o que fez com que eu franzisse o nariz.

- A Mão da Glória – Ron sussurrou, mas Draco o escutou.

Ele virou o rosto em nossa direção, e nossos olhares se encontraram. Ferrou. Rapidamente, remexeu os bolsos e atirou algo no ar, e tudo ficou escuro como breu.

- Ai, Ronald, era o meu pé! – sussurrei, irritada. Ergui a varinha: - _Lumus!_

E nada aconteceu. Ouvimos passos no corredor.

- _Incendio! –_ tentou Neville, ao meu lado.

- _Lumus máxima! – _Ron foi o próximo, mas nada penetrou no breu.

Os passos ficaram mais constantes e nós estávamos ali, sem poder fazer nada. Se lançássemos algum feitiço, poderíamos acertar um de nós.

- Que droga! – praguejei. – Vamos, precisamos ir para algum lugar iluminado.

Saímos tateando pelas paredes, ainda escutando os passos apressados passarem por nós. Maldito seja aquela porcaria da Mão da Glória!

- Malfoy deve ter usado aquela mão para enxergar – Ron disse. – Guiar os Death Eaters, se precisasse. Ah, olhem, luz!

Corremos até o corredor e topamos com alguém. Ficamos desnorteados, apontando as varinhas, mas percebemos que era só Lupin e Tonks.

- Mas o que raios está acontecendo? – Tonks perguntou.

- E por que tudo está tão escuro, para lá? – perguntou Lupin, olhando para os corredores atrás de nós.

Contamos a eles tudo. Desde as nossas suspeitas sobre Snape, até Malfoy e a Mão da Glória.

- Mas que sorte! – exclamou Remus. – Eles poderiam ter matado vocês!

- É, é, mas chega de papo furado – Neville nos interrompeu. – Há dúzias de Death Eaters em Hogwarts correndo a solta e nós estamos aqui. Vamos agir!

Tonks e Lupin pareceram impressionados e eu sorri, tocando o braço de Neville.

- Ele está certo – apoiei, apertando a minha varinha. – Vamos lutar.

Corremos pelos corredores, sem falar, apenas atentos aos sons, com as varinhas preparadas. Quando estávamos perto da Torre de Astronomia, encontramos vários Death Eaters, tentando subir pela escada.

- _Stupefy! – _lancei, acertando um deles, bem nas costas.

Ele caiu pelos degraus, parando, inconsciente, no pé da escada. Os Death Eaters pareceram surpresos, mas, então, começamos a lutar.

- _Expelliarmus!_

_- Stupefy!_

_- Reducto!_

_- Crucio! – _um deles, grandalhão, lançou a maldição em minha direção.

Desviei por pouco e continuei lutando. Eram feitiços para todos os lados, num corredor escuro. Pouco a pouco, mais reforços para o nosso lado começaram a chegar. Bill estava no meio deles. Mas, também, o lado deles estava cheio. Havia até aquele lobisomem, Greyback.

A luta se desenrolou, até que um Death Eater pareceu disposto a lutar comigo, lançando só maldições.

- _Crucio! Crucio! ..._ Não pode dançar para sempre, lindinha.

- _Impediment!_

O feitiço o atingiu no peito, mas ele não tinha saído de minha varinha. O Death Eater voou até a parede oposto e deslizou até o chão. Virei-me e deparei-me com Harry, com uma expressão de fúria, mágoa e... tristeza.

- De onde é que você veio? – gritei, surpresa, tentando abafar os sons de batalha.

Mas ele não me respondeu, só correu na direção oposta. Não tive tempo de pensar muito, e logo estava lutando com outro Death Eater.

- _Stupefy! –_atingi-o, algum tempo depois de começarmos a lutar.

Olhei em volta, procurando por Harry. Havia um corpo no chão e eu corri para lá. Reconheci o rosto redondo e pálido de Neville quando um feitiço passou por raspão no meu ombro.

- Ah, Mérlin! Você está bem? – perguntei, enquanto ele segurava a barriga.

- Estou – grunhiu, ofegante.

Pisquei os olhos e olhei em volta. Estava o maior caos, todos lutando, seus rostos brilhavam quando alguém lançava um feitiço. Os Death Eaters estavam indo embora, se dissipando aos poucos.

- Venha, Neville – puxei-o para cima e deixei com que ele passasse o braço por cima dos meus ombros.

Desviando de tudo e de todos, nós conseguimos passar pela parte devastada e nos encaminhamos, mancando, para a enfermaria.

- Não, Ginny – ele se recusou a continuar andando, quando percebeu para onde íamos. – Eu preciso lutar...

- Neville, você mal se aguenta em pé, não conseguiria lutar neste estado. Deixe de ser teimoso.

Consegui arrastá-lo até lá, e deitá-lo numa das camas. Suspirei, quando deixei-o, olhando em volta. Madame Pomfrey estava lá, junto de Hermione, Ron, Lupin, Tonks e todos os outros.

- Ginny – Hermione sussurrou.

Todos eles estavam em volta de uma cama, na qual eu me aproximei, temerosa. Engasguei ao ver o rosto de Bill, destroçado, deitado no travesseiro.

- O que houve com ele? – perguntei, com o fio de voz que me restava.

- Foi mordido – Lupin respondeu, quando ninguém mais conseguiu fazê-lo. – Por Greyback.

- Oh, Mérlin – sussurrei, assustada, cobrindo a mão com a boca.

- Ele ficará bem – disse Madame Pomfrey, saindo de seu leito e indo até o de Neville. – Irei cuidar dele.

- Bill não virará lobisomem – Lupin assegurou, ao ver meu estado de choque.

Ele tentou me explicar, mas eu estava chocada demais para escutar o resto. _Não virará lobisomem! _Isso era, certamente, um milagre!

- Ah, Ginevra!

Virei-me rapidamente. Era a Professora McGonagall, e estava com uma expressão estranha no rosto, indecifrável.

- Traga todos que puder para enfermaria, sim? Principalmente o Potter.

- Mas...

- Por favor.

Assenti. Apertei a mão de Bill e saí desembestada pelo corredor. Os Death Eaters haviam sumido e os corredores estavam vazios.

Saí pela porta dupla do Hall e ofeguei. Vultos pretos corriam pelos jardins a toda velocidade e, mesmo que eu lançasse um feitiço, não acertaria.

Olhei em volta e vi um pequeno grupo de pessoas, em frente à Torre de Astronomia. Prendi a respiração e rumei para lá, certa de que não poderia ser nada bom.

Ao chegar, passei pelas pessoas, que choravam, ou estavam em estado de choque. Quando consegui ver, não acreditei em meus olhos. Havia alguém deitado no chão, as pernas e os braços virados em ângulos estranhos. Os cabelos grisalhos e a barba estavam em sua volta. Os olhos fechados podiam dar a impressão de que o maior bruxo de todos os tempos estava dormindo, mas eu sabia que não, já que seu corpo estava quebrado.

Harry estava lá, agachado ao lado de Dumbledore. Uma varinha se ergueu no ar, acesa. Ergui a minha também, sentindo-me estranhamente vazia e deprimida. Aos poucos, todas as varinhas dos presentes estavam erguidas no ar, acesas.

Ouvi um soluço conhecido e virei o rosto. Respirei firmemente e caminhei até Harry. Hagrid tentava tirá-lo de cima de Dumbledore, mas sem sucesso.

Pousei a mão em suas costas.

- Harry, vamos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá! Bem, aqui está o capítulo e, como eu sou uma autora legal, decidi que irei postar mais dois. YAAAAY! Está tudo apressado hoje, então, se tiver erros, me perdoem! Não poderei responder, vou ver Harry de novo *-* NYAAAAH! Espero reviews!**

**Lola xx**


	15. Eu me importo

**Need You Now**

**Capítulo 15 – Eu me importo**

**POV Harry**

Antes de abrir os olhos, as lembranças da noite anterior me atingiram em cheio. Ginny me levando para dentro do castelo, Bill deitado na cama, após ser mordido por Greyback, o lamento de Fawkes.

Inspirei profundamente e abri os olhos. As cortinas do dossel de minha cama estavam abertas, deixando o sol banhar meu rosto. Franzi o cenho, lembrando-me de que estava cansado demais para fechá-las na noite passada.

O dormitório também estava estranhamente vazio. Até a cama de Ron estava vazia. Suspirei e sentei-me, esfregando o rosto. Levantei-me e fui até o banheiro. Quando saí, levei um susto.

- Harry?

Pulei, olhando para os lados. Eu não havia notado a graciosa garota, encostada na porta do dormitório, encarando-me.

- Ginny! – exclamei. – Quer me matar, mulher?

Ela sorriu e se aproximou, encostando-se no dossel da minha cama.

- Ainda não – Ginny piscou o olho.

- Onde todos foram?

- Almoçar. – ela deu de ombros, cruzando os braços.

Arregalei os olhos.

- Almoçar? Mas...

- É, belo adormecido, você dorme demais – ela sorriu.

- Então, eu perdi a homenagem à Dumbledore?

Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Eles remarcaram. Será de tarde. Precisamente dizendo, logo depois do almoço.

Ela deu-me um meio sorriso, inclinando a cabeça.

- O quê? – perguntei, franzindo o cenho.

- Sabia que você fala enquanto dorme?

Pisquei e desviei os olhos, coçando a parte de trás da minha cabeça, tentando parecer descontraído.

- Falo?

Ginny assentiu, rindo.

- O quê, exatamente?

- Coisas sem nexo – ela dá de ombros, novamente e passa a mão pelo cabelo. – Como o meu nome.

Senti as minhas bochechas corarem furiosamente e ela riu.

- Eu falei seu nome enquanto dormia?

- Falou.

Ginny mordeu o lábio, enquanto eu encolhia os ombros. Claro, eu tivera um sonho com Ginny, um sonho um tanto embaraçoso e _tenso._

- Com o que sonhou?

- Não lembro – menti, desviando os olhos.

- Você é um péssimo mentiroso.

Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, ela estava com uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso torto. Virei-me de costas e fui até o armário ao lado do banheiro.

- Dia bonito, não é? – desviei do assunto.

Ouvi Ginny bufar enquanto eu abria o armário no qual continham cobertores extras e toalhas.

- Ginny?

- Sim?

- Por que você não foi almoçar?

Olhei-a por cima do ombro e a vi sentada em minha cama, mexendo nas gavetas em minha mesa de cabeceira.

- É muito mais interessante observar você dormir.

Revirei os olhos, pegando uma toalha qualquer. Fechei o armário e me encostei nele.

- Estou falando sério. – murmurei.

Ela ergueu os olhos.

- Eu também.

Balancei a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Harry?

- Sim?

- O que isto faz aqui? – ela pergunta, erguendo uma foto sua. Droga.

- É... Hum... Ron me deu...

Ginny ergue as sobrancelhas, ficando incrivelmente _sexy._

- Tá – ela revirou os olhos, sem acreditar. – Até porque esta foto estava no meu quarto nas férias de inverno, até ela sumir _misteriosamente._

- Bem misterioso – murmurei.

- Luna disse que foram os narguilés, mas acho que foi um garoto de cabelos espetados e óculos redondos que ficou hospedado no quarto ao lado. Você conhece?

- Nunca ouvi falar.

- Ele é perigoso – Ginny falou, se levantando e vindo até mim.

- É?

- Bastante. Sabe por quê?

Dei de ombros.

- Ele rouba coisas.

- Tipo?

- O meu coração – ela disse, como se falasse sobre o tempo.

Sorri, enquanto Ginny ficava próxima o suficiente para eu poder contar as sardas em seu rosto e sentir sua respiração junto da minha. Ela sorriu também e eu, num gesto rápido, mudei de posição, colocando-a contra o armário.

- Que coincidência – murmurei, contra seu pescoço. Ginny estreme – Aquela garota da foto também faz esse tipo de coisa. Roubar corações.

- É? – sua voz está rouca e sinto os pelinhos de minha nuca se eriçarem. – Pura coincidência. O que acha de juntar os dois?

- Uma ótima ideia – sussurrei, subindo meus lábios para sua bochecha e depositando um beijo delicado.

Afastei-me para olhá-la e Ginny sorri. Nossas respirações estão mais pesadas e fechamos os olhos simultaneamente. Juntei nossos lábios enquanto ela passava as mãos em volta do meu pescoço.

Ah, sim. Eu havia sentido falta de Ginny.

Ela enlaçou minha cintura com as pernas e prensei-a contra a parede. Ginny afundou as mãos em meus cabelos e tive de conter um gemido. Subi minhas mãos pela sua cintura e passei-as pela sua barriga, por baixo de sua camiseta. Foi a vez de Ginny conter um gemido.

Nos afastamos para que pudéssemos respirar. As mão hábeis de Gin subiram minha blusa do pijama e nossos lábios se uniram novamente. Meio tonto, segurei-a firmemente de dei alguns passos para trás, até bater no dossel de minha cama. Minha cabeça estava repleta de pensamentos pervertidos.

Girei-me e, delicadamente, a deitei em minha cama. Ginny arrancou minha blusa e eu fiz o mesmo com a dela. Ela me puxou para si novamente. Enquanto nossas línguas dançavam, minhas mãos subiam por sua barriga, explorando o local.

- _MAS O QUE RAIOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?_

Nós nos afastamos, bruscamente, ambos precisando desesperadamente de ar. Meus olhos seguiram o som até a porta, e lá estava um furioso e vermelho Ron.

Cobri Ginny com meu corpo e procurei não fechar os olhos, mas ainda assim, soltei um xingamento em voz baixa.

- _PELAS CUECAS ROSADAS DE MÉRLIN, VOCÊS ESTAVAM REALMENTE SE COMENDO NO DORMITÓRIO?_

- Puxa, Ronald, belo vocabulário – Ginny murmurou, ironicamente, atrás de mim.

Ela havia encontrado sua blusa e estava vestindo-a.

- Foram só uns amassos, fica frio.

- _SÓ UNS AMASSOS? VOCÊ ESTAVA SEM BLUSA!_

- Bem notado – falei – Agora grite para toda a Torre de Gryffindor ouvir. Aposto que eles vão vir aqui para tirar algumas fotos.

Ron estava bruscamente vermelho. Ele fechou a porta, batendo-a com força.

- _HARRY POTTER, EU CONFIEI EM VOCÊ!_

- Mas nós não fizemos nada!

- _NÃO INTERESSA, VOCÊS IAM FAZER!_

Inspirei profundamente e me levantei, pegando a blusa que Ginny jogava em minha direção.

- Relaxe, Ron, eu não levaria Ginny para cama...

- _MAS ONDE RAIOS VOCÊS ESTAVAM?_

_- _Bem, sim, nós estávamos nos beijando, mas eu nunca iria... – tentei me defender, começando a ficar irritado.

- _VOCÊS ESTAVAM SEM BLUSA, APOSTO MUITO QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA PLANEJANDO PARAR!_

- NÓS NÃO ÍAMOS TRANSAR, PORRA! – me descontrolei, fechando os punhos.

Ron parecia ter ficado surpreso, mas se havia se recomposto.

- Parem, vocês dois – Ginny se levantou e ficou entre nós. – Que coisa ridícula, essa briga por testosterona. Olhe, Ronald, não é da sua conta o que Harry e eu fazemos ou deixamos de fazer, ok?

- Sou seu irmão – ele havia baixado o tom de voz, mas ainda estava completamente vermelho. – Eu me importo com você, Ginny.

- Eu sei me cuidar, tá bem?

Ela suspirou, olhando para mim. Gin suspira e faz uma careta antes de se voltar para o irmão.

- O que acham de irmos almoçar? Estou morrendo de fome.

- Comer o Harry não matou a fome? – ele perguntou, sarcasticamente, enquanto passávamos, mas ela não lhe deu atenção.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Harry<strong>

Estávamos no enterro de Dumbledore e o clima estava bem menos tenso entre Ron e eu. Ele me lançava olhares enquanto consolava Hermione, mas nada muito fora do normal.

Ginny estava ao meu lado, segurando minha mão. Meu braço estava em sua volta, mas eu sabia que isso era errado.

Não o fato de eu estar com a minha namorada, mas o fato de ter uma, sendo que eu sabia exatamente pelo que teria de passar. Ginny e eu precisaríamos terminar logo, para que eu pudesse começar a missão para Dumbledore.

Suspirei. E a encarei. Ginny sustentou meu olhar e eu soube, instantaneamente, que ela sabia o que eu estava pensando.

- Ginny, escute... – as pessoas começaram a se levantar para ir embora. – Você sabe que não podemos continuar juntos.

Ela continuou a me encarar.

- É por um motivo nobre e idiota, não é?

- Foi realmente perfeito ficar com você nesses últimos meses – falei, sentindo uma dor por ter de dizer essas palavras. – Mas tem coisas que preciso fazer sozinho agora.

Ela não chorou, não berrou, não fez nada, apenas continuou a me encarar.

- Sabe que me dói fazer isso – sussurrei, tocando sua bochecha. – Mas tenho de fazer. Voldemort poderia atingi-la se contássemos a namorar. Você sabe que ele me atingiria através de você. E seria muito pior do que no seu primeiro ano.

Ginny fechou os olhos por um tempo e, quando os abriu, suspirou.

- E se eu não me importar?

- _Eu _me importo.

Ela inspirou profundamente.

- Eu nunca desisti de você, não de verdade. Hermione sugeriu que eu tocasse a vida, saísse com outros meninos. Ela achava que assim você me notaria.

- Menina esperta, essa Hermione. Eu queria ter te convidado para sair antes, poderíamos ter mais tempo.

- Mas você estava muito ocupado – ela replicou. – Salvando o mundo bruxo. Bem, eu sabia que isso um dia aconteceria. Que você iria querer sair atrás de Voldemort. Talvez seja por isso que eu goste tanto de você.

Fechei os olhos, tentando conter a dor. Abri-os novamente e depositei um delicado beijo em sua testa. Mas, como sabia que poderia mudar de ideia, me levantei e fui embora.

Não tive como olhar para trás, sabia que ela estava me olhando. Eu sabia, no fundo, que sempre amaria Ginny Weasley, mesmo que não ficássemos juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hey! Bem, este é o capítulo mais tenso que eu já escrevi, lol. Ele deu um pouquinho de trabalho, então, espero que gostem! Só para recompensar o outro capítulo, que não teve nenhum momento Harry e Ginny. E, também, este é o último capítulo antes do epílogo ~le cry~. Realmente, espero que esteja bom (: Respondendo:**

**Leather00Jacket: Muito tenso D: Hihi, a Ginny é o tipo de pessoa com personalidade fodona, se entende o que quero dizer LOL Obrigada!**

**NandsGirl: Oh, yeah, I killed Dumbledore. EH-HEHEHE. Outros? Que outros? s:**

**Lys Weasley: É, alguns (lê-se Harry) que precisam que ela faça isso para notarem o quão ótima a Ginny é. Espero que tenha gostado LOL Yeah, eu escrevi uma parte T, eu deveria ganhar um Oscar. LOL **

**gisllaine farias: Só tem mais um capítulo :O É, eu sei, sou muito má. LOL Awn *-* Muito obrigada!**

**Bem, é isso. Até o epílogo!**

**Lola xx**


	16. Promessas

**Need You Now**

**Capítulo Dezesseis – Promessas**

**POV Ginny**

Harry estava ali, sentado na parte mais alta dos jardins, observando o nada. Ele pareceu uma estátua, completamente imóvel, mas, então, seus ombros – que antes estavam numa linha reta, tensos – se soltaram e sua cabeça caiu em suas mãos. Mordi o lábio, transferindo o peso do corpo para o outro pé. Certo, não podia continuar a observá-lo.

Pousei o copo de água na pia e abri a porta da cozinha. O vento soprava levemente, deixando o ar seco mais refrescante. Ele não ouviu a minha chegada, então, andei até o seu lado e me sentei.

- Oi – falei, colocando os braços em volta dos joelhos dobrados.

- Oi. – sua voz estava rouca e sem emoção.

Evitei um suspiro. Estava ficando difícil conversar com Harry, agora. Desde o começo das férias, ele estava assim. Conversava com Ron e Hermione, mas só.

- Harry?

Ele fez um gesto de que estava ouvindo.

- Por que está me evitando?

- Não estou te evitando – ele mentiu e eu revirei os olhos.

- Está.

- Não estou.

- Está.

- Não estou.

- Está.

- Ok, chega. – Harry suspirou e me encarou. – Sabe que as coisas estão difíceis, e são tempos de guerra. É difícil estar perto de você, sem poder _tê-la._

Ri pelo nariz, balançando a cabeça. Que possesso.

- Isso é evitar, para mim – murmurei.

Ele bufou e tentou retrucar, mas eu deitei a cabeça em seu ombro e procurei por sua mão.

- Tudo bem, mas podemos ser amigos, não acha?

Harry estremeceu quando meus dedos tocaram os seus. Ele entrelaçou-os e, por um momento, foi como se o nosso fim nunca tivesse acontecido. Mas Harry largou minha mão.

- Está vendo aonde quero chegar? – perguntou, tenso.

- Amigos se abraçam – defendi, erguendo a cabeça. – Podemos ser amigos afetuosos.

Harry riu. O som de sua risada era confortador, e eu não a ouvia há semanas.

- Ron não iria gostar disso. – comentou.

- Para o inferno Ron e sua possessividade – falei, arrancando um sorriso de seus lábios. – Ele não escolhe por mim.

Ele desviou os olhos.

- Sabe que não iremos voltar...

Suspirei. Que insistente!

- Eu sei que não. – assegurei-lhe, dando um tapinha em seu joelho. – Mas podemos _conversar _como pessoas civilizadas, não acha? Não quero ter de ignorá-lo por mais dias...

Harry sorriu. Ah, puxa, como eu o _queria_ de volta.

- Podemos.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Harry<strong>

Eu a observava. O tempo inteiro. Mérlin, ela estava _magnífica. _Aquele vestido... Os cabelos... O sorriso travesso... Argh, por que tenho que ir atrás de Voldemort, mesmo?

Ela estava sentada na mesa de Fred e George, enquanto conversava com Lee Jordan. Ele tinha olhares de segundas intenções sobre ela, o que me deixou irritado.

Levantei e segui até lá._ Sabia _que estava fazendo a coisa errada, já que Ron dissera bem _claramente _que era para eu me manter longe de Ginny, mas, se eu não podia, certamente que Lee Jordan também não.

- Com licença – pedi, com um sorriso duro.

- Harry – os dois cumprimentaram, ambos sorriam.

Lancei um olhar inquisitivo sobre Ginny e me voltei para Lee Jordan.

- Pode nos deixar a sós, por um minuto?

Ele assentiu, incerto, mas se levantou. Ocupei sua cadeira e percebi que Ginny me encarava, com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Isso foi um ataque de ciúme, Potter? – ela perguntou, com os lábios se entortando.

- _Senhor Potter, _para você, Weasley – sorri, sem olhá-la. Aquele perfume iria me matar...

- Pode esperar o quanto quiser, nem se você for o meu chefe eu te chamarei de senhor – ela riu, irônica.

- Engraçadinha – lhe lancei uma careta, no que ela estirou a língua, num modo infantil.

E então, a música agitada que tocava acabou, e foi substituída por uma lenta. Para minha vergonha, todos os casais em nossa volta foram dançar, e só Ginny e eu ficamos sentados.

- Então...

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu torto.

- Vai me convidar para dançar ou eu terei de fazê-lo?

Evitei o riso e a repreendi: - Ginny, sabe que não podemos...

- Ora, qual é... – ela revirou os olhos.

- Já sei, já sei, amigos _dançam _– interrompi.

Pus-me de pé e estendi minha mão em sua direção.

- Aceita dançar comigo?

- Já estava na hora – ela sorriu, aceitando minha mão.

A mão dela, pequena e quente, segurava a minha com tanta delicadeza que fiquei imóvel, olhando-a. Pisquei os olhos e a levei para a pista de dança, que estava um pouco lotada. Sua mão pousou em meu ombro e levei a minha até sua cintura.

- Harry? – ela sussurrou.

- Sim?

Ginny desviou os olhos, mordendo o lábio levemente. Quando voltou a me encarar, seus olhos estavam tristes, mas não marejados.

- Me promete uma coisa?

Assenti, me sentindo mal por vê-la para baixo.

- Quando você for nessa busca, com Ron e Hermione, prometa que tomará cuidado.

Franzi o cenho para ela. Como tomaria cuidado numa busca arriscada?

- Sabe, não se ofereça como isca. _Tente _tomar cuidado, por mim – ela disse.

Abracei-a e Ginny deitou a cabeça em meu peito. Beijei seus cabelos ruivos e acariciei suas costas.

- Prometo.

Continuamos assim por algum tempo, até que a ouço sussurrar:

- Você é importante para mim, sabe?

Ginny ergue o rosto para me encarar e eu me resisto à tentação de beijá-la, ali, no meio de todos, sem me importar. Mas consigo me controlar.

- Se acontecer algo... – ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não vai acontecer – garanti.

Ela parecia tão pequena, tão sensível e frágil em meus braços. Era diferente da forte e inabalável Ginny Weasley. Para mim, naquele momento, ela era apenas a Gin, minha namorada.

Ex. Ex-namorada.

Fechei os olhos e colei meus lábios em sua testa, inspirando seu perfume floral.

- Agora, você me prometa uma coisa – pedi.

Ela assentiu.

- Prometa que não vai se lamentar de minha partida. Prometa que irá seguir em frente. Prometa que não vai deixar algo simples te abalar, que vai ser forte.

Seus lábios se curvaram, fracamente.

- São muitas promessas – Ginny disse. – Mas, sim, prometo.

Naquele momento, soube o que deveria saber, com mais certeza do que tive na vida inteira. Seus olhos castanhos encontraram os meus e nossas testas se juntaram. Nossas respirações ficaram descompassadas e nossos olhos se fecharam, simultaneamente. Seus dedos percorreram meu pescoço e minha nuca. Minhas mãos seguravam seu rosto e juntei nossos lábios.

Não era um beijo quente e urgente. Era um beijo caloroso e apaixonado. Ela subiu na ponta dos pés e eu desci minhas mãos para sua cintura, enlaçando-a com os braços e puxando-a mais para perto.

Por fim, não foi um beijo duradouro. Nos afastamos e ela me abraçou. Por cima de sua cabeça, vi Ron e Hermione, ambos olhando para algo brilhoso, que eu não podia ver.

Afastei Ginny, delicadamente e indiquei com a cabeça a luminosidade azul. Nos aproximamos da multidão de pessoas em volta de um patrono em formato de lince, que disse na voz grave de Kingsley:

- _O Ministério caiu. O Ministro da Magia está morto. Eles estão vindo._

Ouve um momento de silêncio e o patrono se desfez. Olhei para Ginny, que estava inexpressiva. Ela sabia que a hora tinha chegado.

- Prometa que vai se cuidar – pedi, olhando ansiosamente de Ron e Hermione para Ginny.

- Prometo... – ela balbuciou.

Foi a última coisa que ouvi, e então, Fred e George passaram correndo, junto com todas as outras pessoas, e a levaram. Corri para Ron e Hermione, que estenderam a mão e... Aparatamos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá, pessoas! Sim, este é o último capítulo. Não, não terá epíllogo. Bem, eu simplesmente adorei escrever essa história, mesmo que alguns capítulos tenham ficado horríveis por causa da pressa, acho que valeu a pena. Muito, muito, muuito obrigada pelas reviews, por favoritarem e colocarem a história em alerta. Foi um grande incentivo (: Para as pessoas que acompanharam, muito obrigada. Espero, sinceramente, que tenham gostado. Respondendo:**

**Lys Weasley: Awnt *-* Obrigada, Lys. Por acompanhar até _o verdadeiro final_. Espero que tenha gostado, porque sua opinião é a mais importante. E não se preocupe, eu irei escrever mais fanfics, tenho certeza.**

**Leniita W: Sim, eu adoro fazer o Ron interromper momentos, é engraçado. Awnt! Muito obrigada! Espero que acompanhe as próximas fics, também (:**

**EmmerlyK: Aqui está. E obrigada por tudo! :)**

**Leather00Jacket: Hihi *-* Tinham, eu concordo plenamente contigo! Espero que tenha gostado da fic, e espero que tenha visto como Harry e Ginny não é clichê LOL (: Obrigada por tudo.**

**gisllaine farias: Não, esse é o último. SAHUASHUSAHU Obrigada, eu também me amo LOL Obrigada por acompanhar!**

**Hugh Black xD : Bem, leitor lindinho, é o último capítulo ): LEITOR PERVERTIDO EM ALERTA AQUI, Ó LOL Foi um amasso bem tenso ^.^ Obrigada por acompanhar, e espero que leia as futuras fics (:**

**Unbeatable Beaters: LOL Obrigada :3 Bem, esse é o último s: Hihi, obrigada por acompanhar!**

**Até uma próxima fic!**

**Lola xx**


End file.
